Fancy Lovers -RECONSTRUCTING!
by Kiwi's IchiRukiLemoLimesFluffs
Summary: Finding Ichigo was an accident, losing her virginity to him was intentional… Rukia makes a deal with the wealthy Ichigo Kurosaki to be his main squeeze for a week. After she finishes the task, he'll leave her with 4,000 euros. But will she do it for the money or has she found her compatible match? Lemons! Revised a little in chaps 3&4 Enjoy! RECONSTRUCTING!
1. Gotta Weed Out the Rest

I don't own bleach, however, I like playing with the characters! Yum.

No lemon here, but there will be soon! Keep in touch IchiRuki fans!

* * *

_**Fancy Lover **_

_Finding Ichigo was an accident; losing her virginity to him was intentional._

* * *

There was a faint sigh of annoyance. "Because— Rukia…" Rangiku finally grumbled, after hearing the smaller lady repeat "why" numerous times. ". . .your incapacity to interact with the opposite sex is too excruciating. Plus it's Wednesday!"

_Wednesday? _That's it? That's her excuse for dragging her on her dating mania? "_WAH_? What is the matter with that?!" Rukia grumbled, just loud enough for Rangiku to hear her over the racket of the bustling streets. She frowned; her violet eyes merely fell on the big-busted woman of average height. "Clearly, I'm capable of finding my own man."

"Rukia, honey, you are nineteen with no boyfriend," the woman sighed as her nine-inch heels clunked on the rock hard pavement. They were on their way to Rangiku's favorite shindig. "Not to mention, untouched, as well. Don't you find that terrifying?"

"No. I don't," Rukia glowered at the thought. She genuinely wanted to lose that v-card just so Rangiku wouldn't have to bring that up each time they talked about her. In fact, her struggle in losing her v-card was all they seemed to talk about. But, you see, it wasn't her fault. "Well, it seems that men fail to meet my simple expectations. Now, _that's_ terrifying."

"Oh, you mean your super _harsh_ expectations list, the list with attributes only a man custom-made from cupid would have? Get real, Rukia— this is reality," the woman's lip curled in disgust.

"Fine, forget it! I still don't see the logic in me going!" Rukia groaned in embarrassment, "I find it rather torturous and futile to drag me along on your speed dating escapades."

"Hn," Rangiku rolled her eyes, shunning the little woman's complaining, "Perhaps _torturous_ for that seldom sexual character of yours but not useless." They stopped at a private building; jazzy lounge music gently hummed a sweet tune through the glass doors. Rukia grimaced at the red neon sign that said: **The Dating Lounge**.

"Remember Rukia," the young woman heaved a sigh at Rangiku's chatter, "One who desires happiness should make the effort in finding what makes them happy— and my _wittle_ darling," Rangiku bent over, grasping one of Rukia's cheeks in her long, red, nailed fingers, "I'm gonna do what I can in making that happen."

Rukia resisted prying the woman's hand away from her face and her now swollen cheeks. Did Rangiku think she was actually helping the problem? Well, that's if there was any problem, because she didn't see one. Nowadays, guys had no class. Looks didn't captivate her; her unique guy had to be smart and funny with a firm personality. When she did decide to lose her virginity, she wanted it to be with a decent guy— not some imbecile.

But since she was being dragged against her will to her friend's senseless entertainment, there was no point in protesting. "Fine, " Rukia crossed her arms delicately, "I'm doing this for you. If I don't like it, you owe me big time."

"And what if you do?"

Rukia seriously doubted she would enjoy herself. She was almost certain that all the males in this place were pompous hotheads who thought they were the hottest thing walking. "I won't. Trust me," Rukia nodded strongly with her words, as the other woman shot her a nostalgic look. "I'll just _act_ like as if I'm interested."

"Seriously?" Rangiku sighed, shaking her head. That was as compelling as it was going to get with the little midget. Who knows, maybe Rukia would loosen up and find chemistry. …_BAHA! _Who was she kidding? Rukia was a stone. Guys were frightened to even utter a word to the woman. "I guess it's better than nothing, and if you don't have fun, then I won't ever ask again… still," Rangiku pushed the door open, "I think it's possible you will enjoy yourself, Rukia."

Rukia sighed but held her tongue. It was fruitlessly silly to argue; Rangiku wasn't about to let her bail. So much for trying again_. It's just for this evening, that's all_, she reasoned with herself, shrugging, _after this I won't ever have to do it again. _The sudden breeze from inside the place lifted Rukia's dark hair. She flattened her palm against her churning stomach, closed her eyes, and focused on deep breaths.

"Follow my lead. I'll sit you at a table close to me," she shot Rukia another one of her odd sentimental smiles. _Oh how considerate… _Now she would have front row seats to Rangiku's overrated flirtatious behavior_. It's just speed dating— it will be over before I know it…_

When they arrived, many individuals were already gathering, jostling to get in their seats, conversing loudly with one another. It looked like a jazz pub with two-seater tables and casual leather couches dwelled in each corner of the joint. Waitresses with alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages sauntered around the tables that already seemed to be active. Wednesday was _Ladies' Night_, so that explained why Rangiku wanted to come on a Wednesday. All the females got in free and resided at the tables while the men did all the table skipping. It was a relief to her that she wasn't the one hopping to each table.

…_but… _

There were men everywhere.

_Gosh, _Rukia had never seen this many men since Rangiku dragged her to a wakeboarding event last summer. There was a small crowd of neatly dressed men, but they were further away from where they decided to sit. Rukia caught a glimpse of a few perverts winking and licking their lips lavishly at her small frame. It was enough to puke.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rangiku announced. "Unlike for you, it's going to be a splendid night for me, and I don't want it ruined with bodily functions. I have reserved our seats; would you like to come with?"

"No. Thank. _You_," Rukia scowled, slumping a little in her chair, succeeding to make it clear to Rangiku that she was still grouchy from being hauled to an illogical place where she manifestly had no interest whatsoever.

"Suit yourself." The taller woman shrugged, sliding through the mini crowd. Now that Rukia was alone, she tried to relax. She glanced over at the main stage where the jazz music was playing. At least she could appreciate that, if nothing else. How did these kinds of dating events work anyway? Speed dating was only something she saw on television, and, in her opinion, it looked meaningless and imprudent. What was even the purpose of it? How much information could one get from someone in just a few minutes of talking?

With that thought in mind, she took a sip of juice from the glass the waitress managed to put on the table without her looking. I need to relax, she told herself.

Then— _Ding_.

Suddenly, people ceased their conversations to get up and move around. _It's starting already? But Rangiku is not back yet; I'll be all alone—_

"May I… sit here?"

Rukia's head jolted up to the throaty voice that was in front of her. An extremely tall young man stood there in a knee-length black overcoat and shaggy hair, staring emotionlessly down at her. _Emotionally deprived much? _The small woman cleared her throat, "Sure," she beamed him a broken smile. Even so, he never suspected a thing.

If it wasn't for his creepy eye that lingered on her, she would have felt a little bit comfortable. His other eye was obscured by his shaggy strands of bangs. "Hi. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She was rewarded with silence. "Eh… and, _and_ your name—"

"_Saaado_. . .,"the man said slowly; his tanned face emotionlessly staring, _". . .Yaaasutora." _

"Um." She felt like a psychiatrist, and he was the chronically sick, deranged patient. If that didn't crush the little comfort zone she had, then him sounding as a pedobear did. "Sado, eh?" His amber eye seemed to study her; yet nothing came out of the man's mouth. How long did she have until the bell rang again?

"So… is that, um, Mexican?"

—_Ding._

_What a stupid question to ask! Is that Mexican? Of course it is! _Mr. Sado seemed unbothered by their brief conversation. He slowly got up and sauntered to the right. Rukia sipped her juice again. This was going to be a long night.

"Twenty bucks you weren't here by choice," another voice made her look up urgently. This man was short like her, with pale skin and dark hair. His dark eyes told her nothing, but somehow, she knew he wasn't like the other guy. He helped himself to sit down, swiftly crossing his legs causally.

"I guess I owe you then," Rukia smiled. "My friend made me come here. . ."

"Ah. Well, my name is Mizuiro Kojima. I'm a regular here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she sipped her juice again. "And you too."

The conversation was likely to get interesting, wouldn't it? Mr. Kojima seemed like a nice person to visit with for five minutes, didn't he? "Well, let's waste no time here. . ." _or not_. . .

"Like I said, I'm a regular here. I guess you could say I'm a pretty big deal around here. Right now, I'm in the transitioning period of breaking up with my girl friend. So if we do decided to take up a notch, we gotta be quiet about it," he explains and halts, "Oh. By the way, how old are ya?"

Rukia blinks twice. "Excuse me?" _Rude! _You don't ask a woman how old she is. That's pure common sense. However, she cleared her throat, "Why don't you guess." _And if you get it wrong, I collect your amateur looking head._ She rested a hand under her chin, practically holding her irritation back by biting her lip and glaring at the man.

"Not too old." _D__amn good answer. _Rukia couldn't help but crack a smile under all that rage. "Which is too bad, I like my women with at least ten years over me. And no offense, you could pass for my eight year old sister."

Her smile was short-lived, "Excuse me!" _This brat! _"Listen here, I don't appreciate you calling me an eight year old, you despicable little fool. I'm a senior in college, and I happen to have—"

_Ding. _

"Wah," she blinks with her finger waving warningly in his face. _Was it time already? _

"Later toots." Mr. Kojima gets up and walks to another table. That guy was too much into his game. Not mention he was a _grave robber. Yuck. _The next guy to approach her was tattooed up from head to toe— literally. Head, arms, and Rukia was sure that his legs were, too. However, she couldn't stop looking at the blood red mop atop his head. Rukia's jaw fell into her lap, but she quickly redeemed herself. What the hell was he doing here? Did he get dragged into doing this, too? How embarrassing…

"Ren—?"

"I'm Renji Abarai. . . huh." The man looked as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth parted in a bizarre curl, disgustedly. "Rukia? What are you doing here of all places?" Renji took a seat in the chair. As if he had any room to talk. Renji glanced down at her glass. "And you're drinking— but you're a _minor_," his eyes widened.

"Renji, it's apple juice."

"Oh good," came a relieved sigh from the tattooed man.

"Renji," she glanced to see who was around to catch her idiotic expression, "Look, I didn't come here by choice. Rangiku made me come."

"Is that right," he paused, trying to find the woman, "Then where is she?

"I don't know. She went to the bathroom. She's been gone for a while." Rukia sighed at the familiar face. "Renji, you've gotta get me out of here. This place is full of freaks. Well. . . " she bit her lip, ". . . everyone except us."

"No kidding, but you just have to look for the right one," the man suggested, raising a tattooed eyebrow at her. "So why were you dragged here?"

_Because Rangiku was cruel. She's nosy and thinks she can play sex doctor by taking someone to her ridiculous dating joints. _"I don't know, but please get me outta here." She frowned at her confused friend.

"Rukia, it's not that—"

_Ding. _

_No! _The only civil being she knew here just got up. "Well, see ya in class, Rukia. Don't be so pessimistic, okay? You might find someone worth talking to," Renji smiles and walks to the next table. _Where the fuck was Rangiku?_ She was supposed to be here already. Rukia sipped her apple juice again, urgently this time, wishing it was booze.

"H-Hello," began another voice.

Rukia looks up frowning, "Hi."

"Can I sit with you?" this man was short like Mr. Kojima and kind of looked like him, too. Only this one was less confident and less of a prick.

"Sure, you might as well," she sighed. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hi, Rukia. You seem down," the man noticed as he scooted in the chair. "What's the matter?" A male who _actually_ considered her feelings? Rukia sat up straighter, suddenly acutely conscious of her stank mood.

"No, I—," she cleared her throat, "No, I'm fine. It's just, this speeding date thing is becoming a real _drag_," she admitted as the other man began to laugh nervously.

"I know what you mean. This is my first time coming, oops—," he immediately stopped. "Where are my manners? I'm Hanataro Yamada. I'm nineteen, and I work at the convenience store down the street," he smiled nervously again. "In fact, I think I've seen you a few times in there."

Finally, a man her age, and one who didn't come off as a prick. Rukia paused looking at the individual's youthful face closely. "Yes, I do remember seeing your face," clearly she was amused now. "Well, I'm a senior in college. I still live with my brother, and I work at a flower store."

"I live on my own," Mr. Yamada admitted shyly. Rukia was so pretty. She was a lot different than females he talked to previously.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Rukia muttered, wondering if that would make the shy man uncomfortable. It did.

"N-No, not really," he flushed. "I was told this was the best way." He froze, "I mean, I'm not here for a g-girlfriend . . .," he flushed until his cheeks were a blistering red, ". . . just to meet new people." He was so sweet. Rukia felt sorry for him; he needed a pat on the back for trying.

"Meeting new people is good," she agreed, finishing the rest of her apple juice. "Say, find me after this is over, and we'll talk some more, okay?" She could see his pleased smile cracking through his troublesome spirit, a sign of relief that he didn't screw up, for once.

"Okay."

_Ding. _

"Well, I have to go. Later, okay?"

"See ya."

"Alright, _move_," ordered a brusque voice. A young man with impossible orange hair and a cocky smile approached the small table, scaring the little man out of his seat. "You're hogging the little lady to yourself. That's not fair to us . . . now _is it_?" he questioned the smaller man. His playful amber brown eyes fixed suggestively on Rukia.

Mr. Yamada shook his head, "I'm so sorry." Rukia frowned at how the smaller man just bowed to the pretentious freak. She jolted up, balling her fists.

"You don't have to say sorry to him. He's just a hulking bully," Rukia cooed. However, Hanataro just kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"I'm going now. Later, Miss Kuchiki."

_Orange spiky head _looked around his early thirties. Whatever the case, this man seemed arrogant, much worse than Mr. Mizuiro. He was in a black causal suit, a white collared shirt showing, and no tie. "And you are?" she scoffed, too annoyed to notice his lusty, beautiful smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The man sat down, "And you must be Rukia Kuchiki." He extended a slender hand to Rukia.

She resisted. Her heart dropped; hopefully nobody saw the impetuous look on her face. "How, _how_ do you know my—"

"Relax, I heard you say it from the last session. I was at the table behind you." He watched Rukia look over her shoulder as if she was being followed by a mad man and observed her chest fall from relief. She was small, cute, and just what he wanted. Her violet eyes shot him a death glare. He could see that softening her up wasn't going to be easy.

"So you go to college?" the man asked her.

"Yes," her lips pressed into a then line. She didn't like Mr. Kurosaki; he was invasive and egotistical. _Oh my god. It's as if he acts that way on purpose._ The man had so much confidence. "At Gotei University of Tokyo."

"I graduated from there. That's one thing we have in common," he joked, absolutely loving the way she bit her lip.

Rukia didn't even crack a smile; instead, her eyes threw daggers at the orange head, whose eyes were relaxed and fervently calculating her. Rukia ignored him. "I'm going to be honest Mr. Kurosaki and save you some breath." Ichigo pulled a straight face as she spoke, "I personally don't care to know where you graduated and _all that. _You are a rude, prideful stud who fakes his classiness by wearing suits. Do you even have a profession?"

He raised a brow. "Yeah."

She was shocked, "Oh really? What are you then?" A gangster, a strip club owner? _Try to be a little nicer, Rukia._ She laughed in her mind. Maybe he was a teacher or something.

"If you must know," Ichigo shrugged as his demeanor changed. His crooked smile was mocking her as he slouched casually in the chair, crossing his legs. He cleared his throat, partially grinning again. "I'm a doctor." An affectionate expression beamed from his tan face.

"Oh. . ." _I'm such an idiot! _So the guy was smart? He was more than that; he was compassionate and cared for others. He saved people's lives! Rukia didn't suspect that a _fucking_ doctor would ever mingle with the commoners at a dating joint.

_Ding._

"Well," he partially smiled again, untouched by her hatred. "If you _don't _find what you're looking for here, find me at the bar," he pointed with a thumb at the mini bar on the other side of the pub. The mysterious man got up and ambled away.

"_I have got to find Rangiku_!" Rukia got up as well and putting a "be back later"sign on her table just as another male approached her.

"Hi, I'm Uryu Ishida—"

"Hi,um . . . heh, I'll be right back." Rukia left the confused man to venture around the rest of the pub. _Once I find Rangiku, I'm killing her. She left me alone for thirty minutes in a place I know nothing about! _Rukia grumbled to herself. It seemed like forever before she found her again; Rukia narrowed her eyes at the woman over by the piano. _The drunk woman. . ._

. . . _Typical. _She stocks up on booze and leaves Rukia to fend for herself!

"RUKIAAA!" Rangiku looked wild with her hair all frizzy like she had worked up a sweat. She flushed, smiling at the angry Rukia, "Come, let us _drink_!" She was the most reckless twenty-two year old Rukia had ever met!

"I can't. Let's go," she tugged on the one-heeled woman. "I'll drive you home."

"No," Rangiku frowned. "I'll_, I'll _drive. . . I can see better than you can see . . . in the dark." _What? _Rukia sighed, thank god everyone else was drunk, too or else they would have received some strange looks.

"Come on," Rukia dragged her through the crowd. There was no way she was going to let this woman drive. _After tonight, I'm getting her to go with me to the Chappy Ice Cream Parlor. It's only fair. _Rukia pulled Rangiku's drunk, dead weight. _S__eriously, how could someone get this wasted? It should be explicitly forbidden. _Rukia huffed; she was almost there—the entrance.

Suddenly, a harsh jolt threw them off balance. Both girls fell on the floor; Rangiku laughing hysterically, and Rukia startled for the moment. "_I hate drunk people_," Rukia complained. Abruptly, she pulled the both of them off the floor, realizing the thing Rangiku crashed into was Mr. Kurosaki. Now she was there, soaked in his Jack Daniels.

"I'm so sorry," Rukia pleaded. "My friend is drunk, and. . ." To her horror, his suit was wet, as well. "I was in a rush and didn't see you."

"It's okay, Miss Kuchiki," Ichigo smiled. He knew she was apologizing out of instinct. Still, he had bumped into the girl of his desire. Everyone was quiet for a brief moment, and then they began to chat again.

"Here, let me," she snagged a few napkins and dabbed his attire. To top it off, she was rude to him. But he was so rude, full of himself and—

"I feel funny." Rangiku's head drifted a little to the side, and quickly, she lurched forward and upchucked— all over Ichigo! _Oh my god! _Rukia's skin grew paler as she stared at the heaping vomit in front of her. "I'm soooooo sorry! Forgive my friend."

He sharply inhaled and she cringed, practically humiliated. Why didn't she see it coming? After all, Rangiku had been drinking all night.

"It's fine, Rukia," he raises his brows, a bitter gleam in his eyes. Ichigo was pissed. "Don't worry about it," he stated tightly.

She shook her head. "I'll pay for you suit. Whatever the cost." There was no way she could let him walk out with a soiled suit.

He was moved by Rukia's declaration, in a way he couldn't explain. He stared at her, his mouth salivating at the sight of her pale, small frame. He licked his lips. Rukia's outfit was plain but attracted him—a long black dress, covered with a denim jean jacket. He wanted to rip it all off her. The succulent young flesh of her small cleavage springing out at him from the dress.

"I'll tell you what," the man stared at her fragile neck, so young and vibrant. He was unquestionably, positively sure that she tasted delicious. "Let me take you out on a date this weekend. That will make up for everything," he narrowed his amber irises at the young female. "Even what you said earlier about me being a _rude, prideful, stud who fakes classiness_."

Rukia frowned and hesitantly responded, "It's a date then." She unwillingly took a pen and wrote her number. "Just one date, that's all."

He retrieved the paper, "That's _all _I need." He was comforted by her warm expression. It was almost as if she was giving in finally. That told him that he had a bit of a chance to make her his sensual lover.

Rukia pulled on the half-passed out Rangiku and headed towards the door. _One date . . . that's all, she mumbled to herself. _

Ichigo watched her struggle to the door, his eyes shocked. He honestly didn't think he was going to see her again. Who knew it would take the girl's friend to do something stupid? As oddly as it sounded in his head, he was happy they bumped into him—

Eh . . . well, minus the vomiting.


	2. Two Dates, Too Many

**I changed a few things, added more dialogue, and made this shorter. Unfortunately, I made the lemon next chapter. I feel like I was rushing the progress of the story and others did, too. Please understand.**

**…I would really, truly, deeply, like to know if your thoughts after rereading, so review. **If you have already reviewed, then send me a pm, let me know what you think. I never refuse pms and always reply back. Ha. After the next chap, everything will be back to normal. Thank you.

* * *

"Well— _whooo_?" Rangiku grumbled at the woman, demanding an answer. If Rukia found a date, she had right to know who it was! And it better not have been one of her exes!

Rukia heaved a sigh. The last thing she wanted was for Rangiku to be in on her business, but seeing as the woman wasn't going to leave the car until she heard about this _new man_, Rukia decided to go ahead and tell her. "It was the guy _you_ threw up on."

"The orange-haired looking fellow?" Rangiku blinked twice, completely undamaged by the appalling memory.

"Yes," the dark haired woman rolled her eyes at Rangiku, "I'm going on a date with him this weekend." That is if he would call sometime this week. Rukia seriously doubted that he would remember. He was semi buzzed when he asked her anyway. Rangiku stared at her friend wholeheartedly, her long-nailed fingers stretched across her gargantuan bust.

"Rukiaaa," Rukia was sure she saw a tear stream down her face, "My dear, _sweet_ Rukia is going on a date!" Rangiku groped Rukia, jamming her face into her large boobie pillows. "You know what this means?" she asked directly as Rukia griped between her cleavage. "This is an opportunity for loosing that unwanted v-card!"

The unmistakable aroma of liquor and vomit occupied Rukia's nostrils. "Get . . . _off _me! It's not like . . . _that_," she choked, prying Rangiku off of her.

"Why not?" Rangiku jolted back frowning, "You know someone like him would be good at it. A virgin like you needs a _good _first time. If not, you'd end up like those old, widowed cat ladies." Yuck. _Cat ladies_. Well in Rukia's case, it would be rabbits. Still scary . . . _ugh_.

"I'm only going on a date with him to pay him back for _you_ soiling his expensive suit."

Rangiku paused, "So if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't be going?"

"Exactly," Rukia answered with a _humph_. Losing her virginity to someone like him was improbable. Maybe he wasn't an imbecile, but she was sure he was way older than her.

Rangiku giggled at the memory again, "Well, thank _youuu_, puke." Finally, the subject of dates and the orange-haired fellow Rukia met was dropped. _Thank god. _Rukia shoved the drunken Rangiku out of the Benz, which forced the woman to slither sluggishly to her apartment.

* * *

A night of morbid terror would be finished as soon as Rukia could get to her bed and sleep gracefully. And to her relief, Byakuya was in bed when she arrived home. Without a speck of hesitation, she crawled into her elegant, white sleigh bed, wrapped herself in soft silk sheets, and shut her weary eyes. In the past, she dreamed of many things, but tonight, her dreams were filled with images of a pub, jazzy music, and a man of bright orange hair and dazzling earthly amber eyes. . .

_For the next two weeks, everything settles down_. There were no calls from Mr. Kurosaki. Rukia wasn't shocked at all; she knew he wouldn't call. However, she still felt guilty for his suit. But the heat wasn't on her anymore because the man failed to call and arrange the date—and the thought of losing her virginity to him was a empty abyss.

_Stupid hair. _

Rukia glowered at her reflection in the mirror. She knew couldn't fool around with her hair any longer; she was late for work. It will just have to stay like that— stringy, stiff, and unfriendly. She hurried down stairs, never hesitating to grab her name tag, which hung on a hook over the counter.

Very slowly, she retrieved it without making it jingle. She needed to be quiet because her brother could be anywhere. _Nii-sama would kill me for being— _

"Rukia," her brother's voice was stern as always, but there was something ominous about it for the moment. She turned slowly to regard him sitting elegantly at the dining table, his eyes never leaving the Saturday newspaper. What an ironic place to be . . . for catching sneaky slackers. Plus, Byakuya had a keen sense of hearing, no matter where he was in this spacious old house.

"Y- yes, nii-sama," she tried to sound pleasant as possible.

"You're late to work again," he turned a page. "What's your excuse this time?"

"I'm sorry." She bowed, her face making strained angry expressions at her failure through her dark strands of unfriendly hair. Hopefully nii-sama didn't see that. "Personal complications with my hair this morning."

"Rukia," she looked up to find Byakuya frowning. "What have I told you about excuses?"

"Um. . ." _OF COURSE! _For punishment, he would make her recite quotes that taunted her as a child, plus a slap on the hand if she didn't say them right. _O__f course_, there was a quote for every moral, especially one for pointless excuses. "It is better offering no excuse than a bad one."

He turned back to his paper. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, nii-sama. It won't _ever_ happen again, I promise," she bowed again, hurriedly grabbing her book and lunch for work.

"Also your college called." Rukia's heart dropped. "Your school fees were late this month again," he sighed sincerely. "Rukia, you know I'm always here to help, and yet you never ask me. I know you want to do things yourself but I will be forced to—"

"I'll get it taken care of I promise. I just had a lot to pay for this month. Don't worry," she swore to herself that she would never ask him to help with anything. She needed to learn how to do it by herself. She couldn't count on him all the time. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright," the man glanced up one last time, "And Rukia. . ."

She whirled around, "Yes, sir?"

This time, he had made an effort in pulling down his glasses, his voice sounding a little more sentimental than usual, "It doesn't matter how you look on the outside— it's the inside that counts. Despite of that, your hair looks fine."

Clustering all her items in her arms, she smiled wryly at him, then scampered to the car. _Whether I look my best today or not— I'm still ten minutes late to work_, she protested to herself. But the small woman understood the whole point of his "lesson" and appreciated it. He was stern but sweet, and he always showed unconditional love for his sister. Her delightful nii-sama.

_Though his whole lecture on being late . . . made me even later._ She shook her head.

The roads were clear, but it took her at least twenty minutes to get to her job. She frowned at the gas meter. "Damn it, empty already?" Of course how could she forget! She filled up almost two weeks ago. Rukia grumbled. She would have to tell her boss something. Abruptly, she swerved into the nearest gas station flustered as hell, _now I'll be forty minutes late._

She slammed the door to the Benz and walked inside the little store. _Of all days. . . I'm late, and I only have ten bucks for a half tank of gas. That won't even last me till next week. I fucking hate—_

"M-miss Kuchiki?" came a small voice from behind the clerk's counter.

Seeing the man's childlike face made her relax. _That's right, he does work here. _"Hanataro, isn't it?" He was the sweet man she met at the speed dating event before that orange-haired prick ran him off. It was pleasant to see Hanataro again.

"Oh, you _do _remember me!" If that countertop wasn't there, Rukia was positive that Hanataro would have leaped over and hugged her.

"Heh, of course I do," she couldn't help smile. "How are you?" She opened up the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of iced coffee.

"I'm doing really well!" He was doing better since Rukia showed her face here. She looked a lot prettier today than the last time he saw her. She was professional with her blue Juju's work shirt and khaki pants. He assumed she was going to work just by how she _ready _she was.

"Well good," Rukia placed the iced drink on the counter. "Ten bucks on pump five and an iced coffee, please."

"How, _how_ are _you_?" he asked like a little school boy crushing on his teacher. Rukia glanced up to see the small man flushing red.

"I'm okay. I'm off to work. I'm late again," Rukia sighed, handing a ten over to him.

"Awh," the man sticks his lower lip out. "I'm so sorry. . ."

"Nah it's fine," she sighed again, "I'm always late. I don't worry about it anymore."

"Oh. . ."

"Anyway," she grabbed her drink, "I better go before my boss thinks I've abandoned her. Later, Hanataro."

"O-oh okay." Mr. Yamada seemed sad. He watched her as her hand grabbed the knob. "Em . . . R-rukia?" his voice was scratchy and nervous looked back, raising a single brow.

"Yes?" She blinked twice.

If he didn't do it now, he would never do it. The time was now. _Phew, is it hot in here, or is it just me?_ He took a deep breath, moistening his lips. "Rukia . . . w-would you like to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" she stood there with a blank expression on her face. "With you?"

Suddenly the man hesitated, "I mean if you want to . . . I wouldn't want to bother you or make you. It's okay if you don't, I-I totally understand. You might have things to do so never mind. Sometimes I just think of myself instead of the other person, please excuse me for—"

"Yes."

"Wah?"

"I'll go on a date with you. How about tomorrow?" Sure what the hell? She was single, bored, and pretty positive she'd lost Mr. Kurosaki.

"_Well that was easy. . ." _he mumbled quietly as he released a breath.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Tomorrow is great," the man cleared his throat. "We can meet at that pizza place in town, _Spazoli's, _in the late afternoon. Let's say around two p.m.?"

"Tomorrow at two, then," she smiled a glorious smile, which melted him instantly. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he flushed, "I'll see you later!"

"Okay," she waved cutely, "Don't work too hard."

The glass door slammed shut behind her. He watched her scurry to her car. Behind the counter was a man strongly head over heels. _"Ahhhhh. . ." _He let out a smitten sigh. He simply regulated his breathing, mumbling to himself that it wasn't a dream. "She told me _not to work to hard,_" he sighs again, this time with a hand on his chest. "She _cares. . ._"

"Get to work!" a old wrinkled man with no teeth smacked Hanataro in the back of the head with a wrinkled paper from last week. "I told you, you _ain't never _gonna get _nothin' dun_ starin' at them girls all _day_!"

"Awh! _Graaandpa_! Give me a break."

* * *

Rukia had worked at Juju's Flower Store for almost a year before she started college. Getting a job was something she had always wanted to do. It was much better than just living off her brother's enormous fortune, she assumed. Besides that, working in a warehouse allowed her to learn about hardware, tools, and materials. She could recall and name any plant or flower that Juju's Flower Store sold. Juju's was a completely different world from her twisted reality, and at the store, she could think of anything else besides men and school…

"Aye Rukia," came a voice from the back of the counter. Quickly a head peeked up and regarded the little woman carefully. "I thought you weren't going to make in today."

"I'm sorry, Juno, I was . . ." _It is better offering no excuse, than a bad one_. "I had a flat."

"It's okay, honey. I'm just happy to know you're okay." The owner sent Rukia to the stock room to unload bulks of flower seed bags. Such a massive job for a little woman, but Rukia never complained.

Juno went to lunch early, leaving Rukia in the store alone and bored out of her mind. Saturdays at Juju's were always _zombie dead _and tedious. While Rukia was left to rearrange shells and water plants, she sunk her teeth into a homemade ham and cheese sandwich that she brought from home. Her eyes concentrated on her task, yet for the oddest reason, something moving closer in her peripheral vision induced her to look up and have a mini heart attack.

"Well, _well_— look who we have here," he smirked. _W__e meet again, my little sex bunny. _It had been quite some time since he'd seen her. He regarded her up and down.

"What the— what are you. . .?" she whispered. When she saw him, he noticed how suddenly keen she was to his presence, her chest intermittently rising and falling, distributing short, shaky breaths. It all made his dick twitch with eagerness.

Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki looked down at her, gawking sternly, "Kuro . . .saki," she whispered once again, because that was all she could register at that point. The man folded his arms neatly, unveiling his pure gold Rolex watch on his wrist. He wore a black collared shirt and grey trousers. Rukia gaped at the tag on his shirt— his work badge: _Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, _and under that, smaller letters read, _V. PhD Karakura Hospital. _Well, the man wasn't lying about being a doctor. So was he off work, or about to go on?

"So this is where you've been hiding," he raises a fine brow at Rukia.

_Hiding? _Rukia's eye twitched, "I wasn't hiding." What the hell was this guy doing here anyway?

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief, his gaze was unwavering, and it compelled to her shift troublesomely in her stool. "Because you gave me the wrong number. I tried calling it multiple times. I was beginning to think you tricked me so you wouldn't end up paying for our . . . _little mishap_," he lengthened the last words, almost exercising them with his taunting tongue.

"What?" Rukia violet eyes flared at him. _How dare he think I would do such things, _"I didn't give you the wrong number!"

"You did, unless you dated a guy name Shinra and gave me _his_ number?"

Rukia gasped, "Excuse me, but I have never had a boyfriend. I live with my brother, and that's that. You must have dialed the wrong number." Why would she make a mistake like that? She could see the man's egotism sky rocketing.

"Well that's reassuring," the man murmured before saying another word. "Still, you gave me the wrong number. Maybe to get rid of me? Which didn't do you any good." Shockingly, Ichigo had the same piece of paper Rukia gave him from the other night. He pulled it from his wallet, perhaps saving it for an occasion such as this one.

Was he serious? "Look pal," she smashed the water can on the ground, "perhaps I should use small words so you will understand. I didn't give you the wrong number." Her voice reverberated throughout the store. "My number is 555 - 5371, and I'll prove it to you . . ." She waved a finger in his face.

"Be my guest," he smirked viciously. _I'll have to multiply her scores now._

Rukia jerked the piece of paper from his slender hands and peered at it. "5-5-5, 5-3-7— oh . . . heh. . . " she flushed. "Um yeah . . . that's supposed to be a one, not zero."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow suspiciously, slanting his head to the side.

"Sorry. I'll fix it." With a pen from her pocket, she scribbled out the unwanted zero and put a one. Dr. Kurosaki probably thought she was an idiot right about now. She glanced up as her cheeks became a scorching red. "Here," she dreaded giving her number a second time. It only meant she blew her original opportunity to escape.

"Rukia?" Juno called unexpectedly, causing Ichigo and Rukia to both turn. "Is everything alright?"

"Juno?" S_he was back from lunch already_? Rukia was hoping to get Dr. Kurosaki out of here before Juno could smother him with unconditional kindness.

"Everything is fine Mrs. Juno Hatsu," Ichigo bowed to Rukia's boss.

"Well, Dr. Kurosaki! What a lovely surprise," Juno grasped the man's hand as if it was pure as rare, genuine gold. "So courteous of you to stop by today. What can we help you with? I hope my sweet clerk is being extra friendly and helpful as always."

_Oh brother, you mean they know each other? _Rukia's lips pressed into a thin line. Was he really _that_ important?

Ichigo slid his focus over to Rukia, smiling mischievously as she turned her head, glaring at him. Rukia was so damn cute. He mentally laughed at how she pouted— almost like a little kid who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. "Why, yes she is," he bowed mannerly to Juno again. "She was just about to help me with what I came here for today."

_That asshole! Volunteering me like that— find whatever you need your own damn self! _She scowled, choking the doctor in her mind.

"Well don't let me interfere; this girl is extraordinarily gifted," Juno pointed proudly at Rukia. "She knows just about everything I have in my store. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. . . " Rukia heaved a heavy sigh at the older lady. It was as if the woman were trying to persuade Dr. Kurosaki into buying her. He didn't seem the type to reject either.

_Uck…_

"I'll look forward to it then." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Well," Juno turned to a gloomy Rukia, humbly grinning, "Now you be nice to Dr. Kurosaki, we owe him. I wouldn't be breathing today if he hadn't granted me that heart transplant." She sobbed softly.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Hatsu; it's my job," Ichigo smiled at the woman.

Rukia couldn't believe it. When the store was closed down for a month because her boss was deathly ill, that was the reason why? This was the _handsome lad _Juno always talked about restoring her heart? Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki? Now Rukia was interested. Maybe there was more to this man besides his haughty innovations. "What can assist you with?" Rukia breathed, as an expanding pain in her throbbing temples developed.

"_Ah, ah, _hon— where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Dr. Kurosaki?" Juno beamed an apologetic expression at Ichigo.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WE ALREADY MET— _However, the sixty year-old woman didn't know that much. Rukia bit her lip hard till she tasted a hint of her own blood. In contrast to Rukia's mortification, Ichigo so loved this! He waited patiently for her to introduce herself. "Rukia," she uttered dispassionately, "My name is Rukia. Now, what can I help you with today?"

She's so cute. He smiled a crooked smile at the midget, "Just three things. I need fertilizer, floor boards, and," he seemed quite amused at her discomfort, "do you have paint here?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "We have lots of brands of paint, and each brand has a variety of colors that can be mixed." She replied with a nonchalant tone through her teeth, trying her hardest not to show her aggravation. But he could sense it; all of it was so intriguing.

"Lead the way," Ichigo placed a hand in front of him, "You know more than I do." As the young woman began strolling in front of him, he followed that little tush as if it were a piece of succulent meat. In the pub, her voice is what caught his attention. It was the most pleasant sounding thing he'd ever heard. It was so alluring, he left the previous session he was in early just to see who belonged to that beautiful voice. Seeing her body again reminded him of why he needed to claim her. She was so small, so young and so. . . _available_. He felt as if he was wasting precious time. Soon this woman would be swept up by another; he just knew it. Anyone would want a decent girl like her. Rukia was one of a kind, one who was purely good, but with time, she could be easily trained to be naughty. He licked his lips lavishly. He would do anything to spread those sexy legs and claim what was between those inner thighs. His thoughts were halted by his walking desire as she turned to glance at him.

"It's this way— in the back of the store."

_Back of the store, _he repeated in his head.

Right now, she was certain the man was staring at her butt. She sighed. She hoped the man wouldn't try anything on her. Being a doctor hopefully meant he had a little decency. She stopped and turned into the paint aisle, "So, what of color you need?"

"What do you think for a girl who loves blue?" he crossed his arms, concentrating on the paints in front of him.

Rukia froze, looking at the various blues. It all reminded her of her childhood and how her room used to look. Everything was some shade of blue and saturated with a bunny theme. She squated down, gazing at the selections of blue until her hand stopped at one particular shade. "I'd go with a pastel, because—"

"Pastel it is," he answered quickly, bending over Rukia to grab two cans. His sweet manly fragrance lingered over her. "And your floor boards are where?"

He wasn't that bad looking. In fact, he was really quite eye-catching. His tan face glistened under the florescent lights, betraying confidence to every detail: his defined cheekbones, the shimmering spark of his eyes, his full pastel peach lips. Ichigo inspected the mesmerized lady, "Uh. . .Rukia?"

"Oh uh. . ." she snapped to back reality, crawling out from under him and venturing to aisle twenty-one, "They are here. What size and how many do you need?"

"Twelve. The largest sizes will do." he answered quickly again, "And don't worry, I brought my truck around the back. They can go in there," his light milk chocolate eyes beamed at her. "If it's not too much trouble, Rukia."

_Why is he staring at me like that? _She gives a Juju employee smile, a fake one, "I'll take one and ring it up as twelve, and you can come back and get them, how is that?"

"Alright," he agrees softly.

"The fertilizer is this way." They walked down two more aisles— the beginners' section. "How many bags?" she looked at him blankly.

"Just one," he replied as Rukia dropped an eight-pound bag into his full arms. "Great, so anything else?" _Please, please no more!_

"Nah, I think I'm all set." He made his first move by putting a strong hand on her shoulder. Even though it was a friendly gesture, it made her freeze instantly. "Unless there might be something else I'm missing. . . "

That was her chance to end their conversation, "Nope." Rukia moved away from his cold touch; her violet eyes gazed his nicely fitted grey trousers. She shook her head, picking up the bag of fertilizer. "I'll check you out in the front."

They began walking to the front of the store. "So, I'm curious," he quickly changed the subject. "What made you want to work here?" He dropped the bag at his feet.

Rukia looked up with the most confused expression. _Why on earth would he ask that? _She shrugged thinking, "I guess to help out with school. Even though I don't have to work, I chose to because I like to be independent. I don't ask my brother for money unless I really needed it. Even then, I probably wouldn't ask."

"Seriously? What if you had no choice?"

What a weird question. Suddenly she remembered her past due fees form school. If only Dr. Kurosaki knew. Rukia couldn't help but smile— for real this time. "I don't believe _in what ifs,_" Rukia trembled, realizing the man's gaze had become more intense.

"You don't, eh? Interesting," the man seemed to be thinking, but he looked down at her for the moment. "You'll have to tell me your beliefs next time we see each other."

_Next time? _"What ever do you mean, Dr. Kurosaki?" Rukia wasn't exactly ready for the response but observed him shrewdly.

"I believe you still owe me a date," the said man smiled as he watched Rukia slip behind the counter. "I'm still expecting one."

_Shit, that's right. . . the date_. Now they got down to what they really needed to talk about. How inconvenient that she already had a date. Not that it bothered her, but she really did owe the man since Rangiku puked on his suit. "About that. . . " Rukia smiled helplessly. As much as she wanted to, there was no way to get out of this. Okay well he's a doctor, and doctors are busy most of the time, aren't they? "What are you doing today?" Because it was such a short notice, he would have to refuse. _Heh! _

"I have a meeting this evening."

_Yes success! _"Well I can't tomorrow." She couldn't blow off Mr. Yamada. "And I have school all next week," she curled her lip, acting disappointed.

"Hmm. . . " his vacation started in the middle of next week, but he didn't want to wait that long. He wanted Rukia now!

She tried to sound considerate, lightly smiling her bogus smiles. "No stress, take your time. I wouldn't want to disrupt your work."

Ichigo frowned, finally catching on to Rukia's getaway plan. _That little sex bunny thinks she's slick. I'll show her. Ichigo contemplated, no big deal, I can cancel one meeting. I'll have to make it up on Monday, but she's worth it._ This may have been his only opportunity— only shot. "Oh _fuck_ it."

"Huh?" Rukia's small ears twitched at hearing Ichigo's blasphemy spew from his pastel lips for the first time.

"Why not? Let's do it today," he grinned.

She didn't like this. "But . . .what about your meeting?" she stammered.

"Trust me. I can make up the meeting another time. How about we meet tonight at eight? I can pick you up," he offered.

_He's persistent. _An abrupt frown mixed with her phony smile. "That's really, _really_ sweet, but you don't have to do that-"

"No," Ichigo gave Rukia's hand a squeeze, his monster hand covering her small quivering ones. "I insist. It isn't all that important."

_But I am? What's so great about me? _Rukia swallowed nervously, shifting her head back at him and removing her shivering hands. "Oh, heh. Well okay then. . . _great_." After this, she'd never see him again. Then she wondered what would happen if Dr. Kurosaki met her nii-sama at their door. She'd never see the light of day _again_. That moment, an idea struck her, "How, _how_. . . about I come to your house instead?" she trembled.

_Perfect. _Ichigo simpered ear to ear. It seemed all too perfect for the young man. He swiftly cleared his throat, confining the jubilant feeling that boiled passionately within him. "Oh are you sure? I mean. . . you don't have to. It might be hard to—"

"No. I_ insist,_" the woman glared, her eyes falling on him like to giant boulders. "Just give me the address. I'll find it just fine."

"Well that's not the point, Rukia," he said, "I just thought it might be hard because I live in a gated area and they might not let you in at a certain time. _BUT_—" there was a brief pause, Rukia could hear the man's thick arrogance through his voice again, "if you can handle it, be my guest."

"Just write it down." She quickly rang up the two cans of paint and scanned the floor board twelve times, wondering what the heck was he making. "Seventy- one dollars and twelve cents— cash or debit?"

Ichigo pulled out a hundred dollar bill and a piece of paper with his address on it and handed it all to her. "A confession, if you don't mind," his voice was stern but his look is unreadable.

"Yes, Dr. Kurosaki?" Rukia placed his twenty-eight dollars and eighty-eighty cents in his hand, raising a brow.

"Because of your friend ruining my clothes is not the reason why I'm looking forward to going on this date with you. Personally, I could give a damn." Rukia's eyes widened to his blasphemy once again, "You just amuse me, Rukia, and I'd like to get to know you better. If you give me a chance that is . . ." he shrugged at her.

Was he really saying all of this to her? Or was it her imagination going ballistic on her? "_Wha_ . . . interested in me?" she swallowed hard.

"We'll talk later— over dinner. I'll see you at eight." He retrieved the bag of things from her and strided smoothly out of the store without looking back, leaving Rukia's heart racing with curiosity and random assumptions exploding in her head. _What did he mean? Was he serious? _"_You just amuse me, Rukia, and I'd like to get to know you better. If you give me a chance. . . _" All of it seemed too weird to be true. Two date offers in one day? What the heck?

"A sweet man he is," Juno reappeared, startling Rukia instantly, "and talented too."

Rukia picked at her half eaten sandwich. "One would like to think, Juno." Besides she liked Hanataro way better than _him_. . .

. . . she thought.

"Oh honey," Juno beamed a motherly smile at the lady, "He's one of a kind. He's gentle, considerate, and financially stable. Why, if I wasn't pushing sixty-one and married to Mr. Hatsu, I'd take Dr. Kurosaki for myself." The woman chuckled at the thought, suddenly pulling a straight face, "_Ahem. _Don't tell Siah that please, he'd kill me for sure."

"Tell him _what_? I didn't hear anything," Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Good." Juno walked to the small storage by the counter, her voice still lingering, "I think he likes you a lot." Where on earth did that come from? Rukia shot daggers with her eyes as the woman came back with a box of new merchandise. "He's one of a kind, Rukia. You know, my mother used to tell me, you better snatch before others. . . _latch._"

_Before others latch? Hmm. . . _

Then Rangiku's words from two weeks ago sauntered in her mind. _"You know someone like him would be good at it. A virgin like you needs a good first time."_

_A good first time. . . _


	3. Ice cream For Three? Touché! Touché!

"Nii-samaaa! I'm leaving; I'll be back later." Perhaps quicker than later. Byakuya stood by the long staircase, glancing at her choice of wardrobe. A reserved light blue blouse, revealing nothing up to her neck, and a pair of skinny jeans with matching blue dollhouse flats. "Rangiku again, I see." he stated and walked into the kitchen, uninterested.

"Oh… how did you know?" she lied happily. She didn't want to imagine what he would do if he knew she going to see a man this evening.

"She seems to be the only one you dress like that for."

If he thought this was bad, then he really shouldn't see Rangiku. Every time he came close, Rukia freaked out and tried to pull his interest away from meeting her. Rukia was glad that he hadn't figured out why. Seriously, if Byakuya ever saw Rangiku's clothing, well let's not get started. He'd probably teach Rangiku a quotation or two about reasonable, decent wardrobes.

* * *

Rukia bit her lip and let out a sigh as she stood a few feet away from Ichigo's door, realizing she had a missed call.

"_You have one voicemail— Today— at three o'clock pm._

_Beep— _

_…RUKIA, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE, WILL YA? IT'S MATSUMOTO, DARLING! DID YA GO ON THAT DATE YET? WELL? DID YA? EH? CALL MEEE BACK, DAMN IT!" _

Rukia glowered, gritting her teeth at the annoying tone. "Doesn't she realize I work?" She frowned again, hearing the phone vibrate under her touch. She flipped it back open, "…What."

_"Rukia, dear, it's me—"_

"Yes, Rangiku. _What_?"

Rangiku sighed at the midget's bleak tone. _"Well aren't we happy today? Did the date not go so well, or are you still a virgin? Tsk, tsk, a lack of booty always makes a healthy girl moody."_

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I'm at his door right now, and I'm still a proud virgin, thank you very much." She wouldn't exactly call herself proud.

_"Bummer," _the woman sighed again, _"What's taking so long? Knock already; he's hot isn't he?"_

Rukia grunted, "That's not what matters." She took a step back from the door, hoping Ichigo couldn't hear anything. "The point is he's too full of himself and a jerk. Uck, and for him to be a doctor, makes the whole situation worse." She winced at the sudden sound of her friend's voice as she exclaimed with surprise.

_"AAA DOCTOR?" _

"…" Uh-oh.

_"…You mean to tell me that orange-haired looking fellow is loaded?" _Rangiku laughed hysterically, _"And all you care about is how much of a jerk he is?" _She spoke as if it was the dumbest thing ever. _"Rukia, you hit a jackpot. You're just too blind to see it."_

"Shut up…" Rukia rolled her eyes again, but the other woman begged.

_"I'm serious, Rukia. This is the perfect time to get in his pants before he gets in yours!"_

Rukia paid no attention. She hung up on the simpleminded woman, knocked firmly against the cherry wood finish of the door, and then took a step back. Her heart thudded so audibly that the beats pulverized her dainty ears. "I can do this… it's just playing along that I'm going to have trouble with…" As the seconds ticked by, she cogitated the wisdom of running away and ignoring every call from Dr. Kurosaki. Rukia smoothed her hands over her skinny denim jeans, checking herself over. Then suddenly, a dog barked from within the house, and the smell of a home-cooked meal conveyed in the wind as the door slowly opened.

"Hey there," came a voice suddenly, inducing the little lady to freeze. "Glad you could make it— come on in." Ichigo smiled at his _soon to be _lover. In back of him was a snow white Siberian Husky barking at Rukia. He closed the front door, and Rukia flinched at the finality of the sound. "How did you get through the gates?" he shoved the dog into some other room and shut its door.

Rukia summoned the courage to look into the brown eyes of Dr. Kurosaki. The fresh, damp but elegant state of his orange hair gave the sense he just took a shower before she came over. He wore a white unbuttoned collared shirt and navy blue pants. He stood buttoning his shirt. "I just…" she blinked at his toned torso then shook her thoughts, frowning. "I just followed in after another car. I didn't have to use the code you gave me, and the gatekeepers didn't ask anything…" She stopped at the main entrance. Dr. Kurosaki had a beautiful place. Massive crystal chandeliers hung low in the colossal vaulted ceilings while the windows were so clear and bright. Everything was marbled and white. Glancing to her left, she saw a curved stairway leading to the upstairs. All kinds of figures and statues were scattered all over the home. He was a contemporary kind of guy. _Hm… _

"That's good." He glanced at her small figure one last time before walking off. She followed behind him, noting a hallway, which led to a white living room with white furniture and a massive fireplace. The large windows were draped with crimson curtains. Then she walked little more and found a spacious dinning room— then an empty kitchen. This place was too perfect and too quiet.

"I'll show you around later." Ichigo pulled a chair for Rukia, "You must be hungry, right?" Dinner was hot and already on the table, Rukia wondered why they were eating dinner at his house. It didn't matter if she was. She wasn't sure if she could even eat properly with him glancing at her from time to time.

"A little," Rukia spoke as she sat down.

"Well… you look great," Ichigo commented, pulling out two glass from the cupboard behind them and pouring the wine.

"I can't drink," Rukia narrowed her violet eyes at him. The time ticked slowly, crushing the very little patience she had. Ichigo paused, glancing up in question.

"You can't?" Ichigo blinked twice, "Oh… that's right. How old are you?" It wasn't an urgent question. He seemed to ask out of curiosity, perhaps trying to get to know her as he wanted.

Rukia stared without breathing into his brown eyes, "Nineteen." She predicted he was twice as old as she was. For him being a doctor, he had to be in his mid-thirties. Knowing it would be awkward, she rather him not say his age. Because Rukia suspected her age would ruin anything thoughts he had about her, she went ahead and said it. However, she never expected his next response.

"Wow. I thought you would be younger," he blinked.

_What? You perv! You are such a pervert! He was going to get me drunk thinking I was younger than nineteen!_

"I'm twenty-five," he admitted, handing her apple juice instead.

"Mid-twenties and you're a doctor?" Rukia couldn't believe it. That meant he was in med school at a young age. Which also meant the man was brilliant.

"Yeah. That's another story for another day," he concluded with a smile and sat down across from Rukia at the massive dinning table. He waited for Rukia to take a bite before he ate anything. "Is it any good?"

Rukia lightly hummed in delight. Of course it was. It was delicious. Someone had simmered a few steaks and topped them with a dark sweetened marinade. Her plate was hot with mash potatoes and asparagus on the side. "Did you cook this?" Rukia asked, realizing there was no maid or professional cook present.

"Yeah," he beamed a smile. "Is it good?"

"Yeah it is," she looked up from her plate to gawk at him. "So you're a cook, too?"

"You'll get to know me," Ichigo winked, causing her to flush, "I'm a gentleman of various talents, you'll see." _Various talents…hm. _There was no doubt there was a fine print within in his message. Rukia flushed again. With the house being empty, something was going to happen tonight. Something _permanent_…

* * *

They had almost finished dinner when Ichigo decided to speak again, "You are the quietest woman I have ever met."

That's funny; while she stayed quiet, her mind was mentally going topsy-turvy. "I'm sorry," she bit her lip. "I just have a lot on my mind…"

He raised a brow, "Like?"

Rukia froze in her seat, wondering why he wanted to know. "Nothing." It really wasn't his business.

"Ichigo…" A voice came from behind them. Ichigo turned to a frowning little girl. Rukia noticed the enormous contrast between his bright orange hair and her midnight black hair. She automatically ruled out the possibility of them being related. Rukia blinked, _but he could have kids… _"Eh… what is it?" he mused lightly, plopping the girl on his lap.

"You said we could play it…" Dark eyes glared up at the man for a brief moment then stared at Rukia as if she were the bad guy. "You never keep your promises!" The child hopped off his lap and kicked him violently in the shin, inducing the man to whimper in agony. She was cute though. She wore a Yankees ball cap. Her hair was styled in a ponytail, and she wore boyish clothes. The child probably came up to Rukia's hip, she was probably around six or seven. "You're killin' me Smalls!" He groped his shin, "Can't you see your lovely brother has company over?" _Brother? _Eh, so they were related…

"…I can _see_ my _lovely brother…_" the girl pouted,_ "…_is being an ass!" She retaliated harshly.

Rukia's ears twitched.

"Karin! Stop that!" The doctor growled, "…I told you we'll play it later!"

"LATER IS NOW!" Karin frowned, "And I wanna play it… now! It's the Don Kanonji Ghost Haunting Deluxe game, and you promised damn it!" She tried kicking him again, but this time, Ichigo caught her foot in his hand, pulling her upside down like a ragged doll. She dangled helplessly, tugging on his ironed shirt. No doubt, his actions scared Rukia, and it seemed like physical abuse. But to her surprise, Karin started laughing. "Ichigo put me down! I hate when you do that! You old baboon!"

"Old baboon? Eh?" he sighed, "Yet, I have the highest score on that damn Don Kanonji game."

The blood rushed to Karin's head, and her face was a cherry red now. "Cus you cheat!"

"Fine you little squirt! We'll play. I'll show you who's pro once again," he dropped the girl, but almost instantly, she landed on her feet— ninja style. Rukia couldn't stop staring. There was so much commotion in just a matter of minutes.

"You're on! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Karin voice echoed as she dashed into the living room.

With an embarrassed smile, Ichigo pushed in his chair. The young man grabbed their plates and had already placed them in the dishwasher. "Well that's Karin— my sister. I'm uh…" he swallowed nervously realizing the deep confusion in Rukia's eyes. "I kinda promised I'd play the video game with her earlier."

"ICHIGO! BRING YOUR CHEATING BUTT HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT DOWN!" Karin's voice echoed again.

"Sorry. After I beat her, we'll get back to me and you, okay?" Rukia watched the orange-haired man flee from the kitchen in a hurry. "This will only take a second!" his voice echoed. How sweet that he had a sister. They didn't look alike, but they sure acted identical. Rukia shook her head, walking into the living room. Ichigo was already on the floor with a controller in his hand, while Karin sat on the leather couch bouncing up and down, randomly pressing buttons, both eye-raping the television screen and spewing blasphemy at each other.

How could this be fun? Rukia could only see two ghosts duking it out in a cemetery. She tilted her head, still trying to understand the use in getting angry over a game like this. She especially wanted to know where Karin inherited her colorful sailor language. "You're such a _fucking son of a motherless bitch _cheater!" Karin whimpered.

"…You little shit, quit yer _pissin' and moanin'_…" Ichigo stabbed his controller buttons with his fingertips, then he tossed down the controller, hopping up screaming. "IN YOUR FACE! SQUIRT! It's four to one…"

Karin threw down the controller, throwing a tantrum and shaking her fists about, "OOH YOU CHEATER!"

"Aw come on. How about I take you out for ice cream." Karin's face never lit up so much in her life. She tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Really? Right now?"

"Eh…" Ichigo managed to look up at Rukia for approval. To be honest, Rukia couldn't help but smile. Dr. Kurosaki was quite the family man and a great brother. She didn't need much to figure that out.

"It's okay with me. I could use some ice cream," Rukia's smile was short-lived when Karin's eyes shot daggers at her.

"NO WAY! Who said you were getting ice cream?"

"Now Karin," Ichigo said her name in a way that made the little girl surrender in an evil pout. "Everyone gets ice cream, especially when I'm paying. Now say you're sorry to Miss Kuchiki…"

"Really Dr. Kurosaki. I'm okay—"

"Shh," Ichigo frowned at Rukia, turning back to the young girl. "Karin?"

"Grr." the girl stamped her feet loudly, glaring at the midget full blast, "Sorry… Miss _Coo-chie_!" and she jolted up from Ichigo's knee and ran into the garage.

Ichigo heaved a sigh, "She only acts that when I have…" he paused, sighing again, "...certain company over…"

"You mean girls?" Rukia placed her hands on her hips, titling her head to the side. Ichigo winced at the word _girls. _It kinda made him sound like a major man whore. If being a whore meant being _her_ whore, he wouldn't mind that at all. They would have sex with each in every place in this house. Anywhere she wanted: sex in kitchen, bathroom, bathtubs, drawing room, balcony, even in his basement. She could tie him anywhere and ride him like the dirty cowgirl he knew she was. Gosh, if he could get a chance, he would fuck her in that giant game room upstairs. It had an enormous mirror through which he could adore her. He'd get aroused by seeing her desperate image in the mirror, her face clammy and sweaty along with her small tongue sticking out as she struggled to maintain her breathing. The view of her small body in swift motion would be more than enough to pleasure him as he would ram against her small butt cheeks. Damn, he could feel himself below twitch as she glanced at him in surprise.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Rukia shook it off, "Come on. You owe that little girl an ice cream cone," she tried to smile and act normal, but she suddenly flushed realizing something that shouldn't have been there. "Weeell… I-_I'll _be waiting…" she scurried away in embarrassment. _Was… was I giving him a hard-on? I didn't even do anything._ One thing she did know, her actions left Dr. Kurosaki confused.

In fact, her actions caused Ichigo to look down at what she caught a glimpse of— the small budge in his navy blue trousers. "SHIT!"

* * *

It was very awkward drive to the ice cream parlor. Rukia even noticed that Ichigo changed his pants, so that bulge wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Karin sat in the back of the black Escalade, annoyingly tucked in by the seat belt. Rukia heard her grunt, and when she managed look back at the fussy girl, Karin would pause and pout at her, "What!?"

"Karin shhh…"

"But, _but_…" Karin's dark eyes loosened hearing Ichigo, "…she's looking—"

"So?" a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "People look at me all the time; you don't see me complaining."

"Because you look funny," Rukia injected.

Ichigo expected Karin to say something like that, but as he could see, his little sister was laughing hysterically. "I do not…"

"You're funny, Miss Coo-chie…"

Finally, Rukia made the girl laugh. Now if she could just get her to say her last name right. She wasn't sure if the little girl was making fun of it or really couldn't pronounce it. Rukia masked her frown, "You know what… heh… just call me Rukia."

The Escalade stopped with a thump, and Karin jolted out of the seat that had once trapped her. "ICE CREAM!" she giggled, busting out the car and running inside the parlor.

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "She only comes a few months," he said it for reassuring reasons. To be honest, it was quite embarrassing to have his date see all this. Isshin said that Karin was coming tomorrow, and that was the plan until _today. _But now, what was supposed to be a splendid evening— a chance to get to know each other-turned into a hot mess with a little shit who threw a severe tantrum about everything. Especially his dates. Just Rukia's luck; this was the worst case yet.

"She's… _cute_." In a way, he could tell Rukia was trying to assure him, too. "Even though she doesn't like me, I think I have dealt with worse," she lied. All kids liked her.

"Eh, I don't know. Karin is pretty evil."

"If I'm not worried, then you shouldn't be."

Rukia didn't get it. He wasn't worried, he was looking out for her safety. "Sure…"

And speak of the devil…

"OH I want that! …And that! And that! Oh heck, I want all that those too!" Karin jumped up enthusiastically, pointing to about thirty flavors. "Ohh, my brother is gonna pay for it all…" she answered with a smile when the clerk asks who's paying.

The doctor opened the door just enough to get the gist of the conversation. "It's easy for her to say," he shook his head again. He looked at the menu, raking a slender hand through his orange hair. "I'll take a chocolate cone with double chocolate chip ice cream. Rukia?" he blinked.

"Oh um…" Rukia gazed at the menu, "Strawberry ice cream in a cup please."

"That's all?" he shivered. "So plain…"

She stood proudly, her chin up and violet eyes gazing up at him, "Dr. Kurosaki, you have right to be a gentleman of various talents, as do I being plain."

"Oh really?" he cocked his head, smiling at the little woman's response.

"Oh yes. Quite," she nodded, "You're a gentleman of various talents, and I'm a plain person with a hint of style…"

She had style, that was for sure. "Touché." He seated himself at an empty table in the corner. Karin giggled with various favors of ice cream all over her face, uninterested in her brother's conversation. "So… what's the purpose of using a cup instead of a cone for ice cream? Where is the fun?" Ichigo wondered.

"Cones get too soggy from the melted ice cream and makes my hands sticky," Rukia popped a frozen strawberry into her mouth.

"So then, you're eating it too slowly. What you outta do, is take bigger licks like this…" Ichigo wrapped his tongue around his ice cream cone and slurped hard. Rukia knew the man wasn't being a perv for once but she couldn't help but laugh.

"No…it's _you _who wants to take bigger licks so your ice cream doesn't melt. I just wanna do this…" She picked out her cherry topping engulfed in whip cream and slid it across Ichigo's confused face, and before he could pull back, she stuck the cherry in his nose. Karin caught a glance and started laughing. In an instant, Ichigo pulled out the cherry from his nose and sticks it in Karin's laughing mouth.

"That'll shut you up"

Karin gags, frowning evilly. "GROSS!" she barked, scurrying to the bathroom to vomit, her voice echoing through out the parlor.

After that, they savored their dessert in silence. Now that Karin was gone, they could talk freely now. Ichigo looked up, noticing how Rukia concentrated on her sweet delight. She scraped the cup of strawberry ice cream before looking up.

"So," the man sighed. "Are you ever gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Huh?" she blinked, wiping her face.

"I'm talking about from earlier. When you said you had a lot on your mind."

It annoyed her that they were back on this again. "I told you… it's nothing," she grimaced at her empty cup, wishing she had more ice cream.

"Liar," Ichigo cooed. "You can't say you have lot on your mind, then when I ask what's up— you say nothing. Doesn't work that way."

"Psh, I can say whatever I feel," Rukia crossed her arms angrily, "Just drop the whole thing. If I don't want share my thoughts, then so be it."

Ichigo shrugged, "You're right. But talking about it will make you feel better."

Talk about what? The thousands of Euros she owed for school? The fact that she still lived at home with her brother, that she still depended on him? Or maybe that Rangiku dragged her to that stupid dating event, and sure, she met Ichigo… but still. It didn't hide the fact she was embarrassed to be there. Ichigo probably thought she was desperate or something. But that's not the thing that bugged her. Aside of being forced to speed date, she knew Rangiku would eventually tease her again. _"Rukia… your nineteen, with no boyfriend and untouched…"_ and she had no money, hell, she couldn't even pay for a full tank of gas…

_Broke… and untouched… _

She would get a better paying job and pay off her school fees. Then after that, she'd love to shut Rangiku's mouth for good. Her mind craved it, even dreamed it. "No… really, don't worry about it."

His eyes attempted to read her. He sighed lightly resting a hand under his chin, wondering why this woman always thought he was the one worrying. "I'm not." he blinked, "I'm just nosy…"

"Well quit it. You'll never get in my head by being nosy," she assured him.

Ichigo shrugged, curling his lip, "…Eh, Touché."

* * *

The first thing Ichigo did after they returned home was open the garage. Karin seemed nicer now that she got what she wanted. Without saying another word, the girl slid out of the car and bounced into the house, shutting the door behind her. Rukia pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and proceeded to get out, but a warm hand stopped her. Ichigo's actions were so sudden, she stared at him, frowning. "What?"

"…Okay whatever is bothering you, it's safe to tell me." His head slightly tilted, bangs and eyes shifting to her. His hand rested on a trembling thigh of hers. "Come on, I'm a doctor. I give and receive bad news all the time… I can handle it."

"Trying the nosy approach again?" Rukia's lips pressed into an indignant line.

_Try desperate… _He shook his head. "No it's friendly," Ichigo corrected. "A friendly sentimental approach is more like it," he simply explained with a hint of a smile. Rukia rolled her eyes, giving up. If telling a total random stranger her problems would change something in her twisted life, then all right. She covered her face with her hands, massaging her forehead and took a couple of cold breaths. Then she released herself from his hold and walked inside without saying word.

"Rukia?" he hurried to lock the car door and follow her into the house.

Inside was quiet as she walked in. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here anymore. Technically, she had paid him back the date he craved. They had dinner and went out for ice cream. There wasn't anything else she owed him for, and when she realized she could leave, Ichigo entered in a hurry, distracting her from her thoughts.

"_I'm serious, Rukia. This is the perfect time to get in his pants before he gets in yours!"_

"Fuck you, Matsumoto," she whispered. Maybe that's why she was there, not because she owed him a date but maybe because Ichigo could fix at least one of her problems. Her hands locked together for a moment as she turned around. "You can't say this to anyone," Rukia pouted at the young man.

"I won't. Besides, I don't know your friends," he admitted. "Just say it." _Damn, it must be something juicy if she can't even look at me… _He watched Rukia cover then quickly force her hands away from her pale face, letting out one enormous sigh.

He decided to approach her, his watchful eyes following her every movement. "Are you okay?" the woman was so pale.

"Yeah. Okay," she nodded. _Was she really about to say it?_ The idea of telling him wasn't alluring at all, but her throbbing chest hammered until the pressure was too much to handle. "Ichigo, I'm a virgin."

_That's what was killing her? _His eyes seemed more relaxed now. At first, he thought he was going to have to perform CPR. Wild amusement flickered immensely in his eyes, and another crooked smile appeared on his lips. She seemed relieved, too, but she wouldn't be completely fine until he said something. "Well?" Rukia eyes fluttered nervously. _D__amn it, say something please!_ The house was quiet, so quiet that the silence was killing her drastically.

"So?" he muttered in question.

_So? SO? _"Err…" Okay, it was a stupid idea– really, _really _stupid. She grunted at herself and hesitated, the pull to disappear just as strong as the urge to stay. "I'm sorry… I think I should be going now." _Thanks for listening. _She sighed, pulling her focus from the nonchalant man. Her stomach dipped as she felt a hand pull her back suddenly.

"Now wait a minute," Ichigo smirked. "You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"It's not that," the said woman frowned. She could deal with _embarrassing. _Ichigo cocked his head to the side, trying to figure her out. Before it was easy, now he wasn't so sure. "It's really not even that big of a deal." Actually, it wasn't even a priority. She didn't care about loosing her virginity, but as Dr. Kurosaki had been trying to pry his way into her head, she had to tell him something. She wouldn't tell him about what really bothered her, which was her expenses at school.

"So why did you tell me then?"

"I— don't know," she blinked, suddenly thoughts ran blissfully in her mind. _This is opportunity for loosing that unwanted v-card! You know someone like him would be good at it. A virgin like you needs a good first time. _And then the thought of old cat ladies: _Uck. _"It just bothers me, okay?" Rukia held her breath and trained her attention on her fingernails, "You don't know how it feels for something like that to be held over your head." And Rangiku did a good job of that.

"Yeah I do," Ichigo sighed. A certain something burdened him, too. He wouldn't tell her though. "But, if it bothers you _that _badly, then why don't I help you with your dilemma?" She glanced up and saw his restrained expression. "I don't mind." Suddenly, he laughed. Of course he didn't.

Rukia released her arm from his grip. "But…"

"It just a friendly suggestion…" His lips then fell back into a knowing grin, understanding her concern. "And I won't make you, Rukia. We can forget ever talking about this," he reassured her.

_No pressure. Well that's good._

"However…" Ichigo stared lustfully at her, "... I don't know how long I could keep that promise."

Rukia pressed her lips together, staying calm and focused. Time was ticking. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment. When her gaze met his again, she found some of her nerve had returned. "Fine," Rukia gave a slow, short nod. "One question... "

"Hm?" they were close together now, bodies touching a little.

"…Will it hurt?" They were so close now. She could feel his heart race against her chest. Then that's when she felt it, the warm feeling below when she felt him harden.

He cracked a smile, earthy irises are scorching Rukia's soul intensely. "…I'll go slow?" She saw the heat flare in his eyes. He seemed to want this way more than she did; why would he tell her that 'first times' were painful?

"Okay," her eyes fluttered nervously. "_Okay_… fine." _I want my first time to be worth it. _Something told her it would. Ichigo swept her trembling hands in his and guided her upstairs very slowly, trying not to trigger any uneasiness. Plus Karin was snoozing in the long arm chair by the front door.

* * *

Dr. Kurosaki's bedroom was spacious with sky-high ceilings, lofty windows, and a fireplace. The walls were a neutral tan, and the furnishings were a matching tan. In one corner, he had his mini office, and in the other corner, there was seventy-two inch television mounted on his massive wall. His California king bed had a cherry wood finish, four posts, and conquered half of the room. It was elegant with wood engravings of leaf designs on the headboard.

Rukia shuddered as she sat on the bed. His silky covers were so comfy and welcoming that she could just sleep on them for days without waking up. Suddenly she gasped feeling Ichigo's slender hands ride up her legs and stop instantly at her thighs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Just one touch from him made her curious. She wanted to know what sex felt like, the sensual feelings, orgasms, why girls moaned… she wanted to know everything.

"You ask… as if I would regret it," she breathed.

"Well," Ichigo paused. Of course he wanted sex. In fact, part of him wanted to rip all her clothes off and fuck her hard till the sun came up again. But the other side of him, the _good_ side, cared about her well being and her feelings. Right now, Rukia didn't like him. She just wanted her cherry popped, hoping that the burden she carried would finally lift.

"Will I regret?" Rukia's lip curled.

"You might," he leaned over her. "Virginity is something you share with someone you love…" He wouldn't be surprised if Rukia called off the whole thing.

"Silly boy," she cooed. "You don't think I know that? I'm not interested in love. It takes too long."

Ichigo shook his head smiling, perhaps he was too considerate, "So then, be it." The first thing he took off was his shirt, his delicious muscles flexing, and he started to take off his pants and boxers next. He stepped out of them and kicks them to the side.

"Wait… condoms," she whispered, her mouth parched.

"_Silly girl_…you don't think _I _know that?" Ichigo already had one in between his fingertips and handed it to Rukia. "Hold on to that. I wanna have a little fun first." Confident, passionate eyes regarded Rukia attentively.

"Mm. Sorry." Rukia's blood rushed to her head. Hands caressed her cheek, relaxing her little. Ichigo leaned down to kiss her. His lips were so persistent, dominate, and hungry. He pulled her head back gently and moved to the dip of her neck, nipping at the fleshed skin while taking off her light blue blouse.

"You're gorgeous," he said, pulling her close.

Rukia pressed her lips together to stop them from quivering. _…I am?_ she wondered. Did he really think she was beautiful? Her muscles quickly clenched up as her naughty parts tingled. "You'll have to tell me what to do, okay?…" _Because I have no fucking clue. _

Rukia was so scared, though she seemed like the type to deny it no matter how obvious it was. "Just relax…" he whispered through his kisses. "You're going be fine. I've got you… there's nothing to worry about, okay?" She saw the way his eyes darkened with necessity; she perceived the line of his jaw as he held his desire under control.

"O-okay…" she shuddered as Ichigo pulled off her skinny jeans. He crawled over, his weight pushing on her body. She tried to focus through the misty lust in her mind, only to see a calm expression on his flushed face, lengthy eyelashes fluttering in wounded concentration, and his lips parted into a crooked grin. Now relaxing against Ichigo's body, Rukia's hands rose to dwell in his orange strands. A small whine escaped her as she simply reached forward to nibble on one of his yummy lips. She murmured through the kiss, slowly running her fingertips across the bumps of his abs before releasing his lip.

…_This man had a body built for sex. _

Her tongue ventured inside his mouth. He groaned and shoved his fingers through her hair. His other hand swept down her back to curve over her rear, cupping it firmly. He pressed her to him, rubbing her firmly against his erection. His tongue plunged inside her willing mouth, dancing and searching the misty depths. His cock thrust snugly between them, a tantalizing oath of things to come. Ichigo nipped at her lips with a small throaty moan. He loved this, and he craved more. Her body was just so luscious… so succulent, he could just eat her. Ichigo's erection was aflame and in agony. He needed to be inside her. _I have to wait. _He massaged her flesh with strong strokes, lifting and pushing her breasts together.

"Do you know what I want to do to you, hm?" His voice is so sweet and soft in her ear, it almost tickled.

She whimpered as she gripped to him, overwhelmed by his sex. He ran his hands over her flat belly in slow, entrancing circles. "Don't let go of that condom, Rukia…" he grumbled, warning her. "I'm going all the way, so if you lose it— you're shit out of luck."

She blinked, watching his movements as if in some crazy dream. He cupped her small breasts, running his palms mildly across her nipples. Her skin warmed under his touch, and her nipples hardened almost agonizingly under his steely gaze. "Please…" Rukia breathed. This was all so new to her. She gripped the condom, "…satisfy me…" That impulse was now forcing its way from her soaked underwear.

Damn, the things he wanted to do to her. He licked his lips, lowering his head to her legs, kissing her inner thighs. He felt her muscles tense up to his touch. "Just wait…" he pulled down her soaked undies, easing her into the silky sheets. Her mouth parted, and a soft moan slipped free. This was all tremendously different. Never in her mind, did she think of doing something like this-not to mention with someone she hardly knew. This experience he introduced to her was screamingly wild.

His monster hands spread her legs apart, and he observed her sopping entrance. With a finger, he tantalized her pulsing clit. Rukia moaned louder, much louder than she had ever moaned. "You like that?" She was so wet, but he wanted more. He wanted to see her squirt. He worked her inner walls, finger fucking her till she was gripping him by his hair.

Rukia swallowed. The pressure of his finger being inside her made her quiver. "Oh god…" She squeezed her eyes shut. He chuckled at her reaction and decided to take her fat swollen lips in his mouth. He hungrily latched on, suckling until the woman nearly cried. She tasted so sweet, her juices flowed out into his mouth. He gently moaned, his tongue circling her throbbing clit. She was gasping for life. Her mind was gone; she couldn't think anymore. She took a deep, impatient breath. "You're …_amazing_…" she murmured, feeling the ardent intensity and tenseness in her lower region. She jerked softly and sighed out his name."Look at me, Rukia," he demanded, leaning back down to tease and taunt the swollen bud. Her eyes slit open to his command. His voice was husky and deep, thick with desire. "I wanna see you touch yourself…"

_Huh? _Rukia moved her hands to her flushed breasts, squeezing them. She moaned at her own actions. She had no idea she could arouse herself. Those immense smoky brown eyes bore into hers, "That's a good girl…" The heat building until her belly tightened, and her legs grew weak. His fingers moved over her with such ease, she knew it wouldn't take long.

He stood up, gazing at Rukia. She looked so desperate, practically in demand for his cock. Once she got it, he'd make sure she always craved it. His erection was hard-boiled now— hard as a rock. He need to be inside her. All he could think about was that tight virgin pussy and his member colliding with its thin virgin wall. The deepest muscles inside him were nearly aching with pain.

He snatched the condom from her tiny hands, opened it, and slipped it on. He lifted her hips with his hands, guiding her legs up for better access. "I'm going to fuck you Rukia…" he growled, as he positioned the head of his erection at her sopping entrance.

_Oh no! _"Fuck!" she screamed loudly, and there it was-the odd discomfort feeling Ichigo rip through her pureness. He was fully alert; his eyes looked as if they found something valuable. He gazed down at Rukia, realizing the tears escaping her tightly closed eyelids. The feeling pinched her lower abs. She latched on to Ichigo's arm and squeezed, "Argh!"

A thin layer of sweat glistened on Ichigo's forehead, his orange strands clung to his face. "I have you, Rukia…" he pulled out then thrust in again. The feeling of being filled was remarkably different. She couldn't say she liked it, but she didn't want it to stop. Ichigo's hand caressed her burning cheek, and he proceeded to lean over to kiss her. He suddenly deepened the kiss further, inducing her to groan in anticipation. Her hands simply trailed down his back to deepen his lust. He pulled back, groping her shuddering thighs and pumped. He wanted her to acclimate to the invasive, tremendous sensation of his erection. Rukia moaned again, not so much in pain this time.

Yet, he paid no attention, he moved quickly, and he didn't stop for anything. He sped up, relentlessly pounding more. It was a merciless rhythm, one Rukia couldn't help but grow accustomed to if she wanted to feel somewhat enjoyable. Miraculously, the sensations she waited for finally seeped up through the pinching friction. He placed his hand on her clitoris, rubbing it softly. "So …wet…" His own face contorted with pleasure, he slammed more. His strength was incredible.

"Argh! Shit…" He gave it to her just the way she wanted it now. She grabbed onto his tight biceps, gritting her teeth. She didn't let go him of him for a long time. Damn he was so long and hard. She met his gaze. The intensity of the eye contact alone almost made her lose what little control she had left.

"You sexy, _sexy _woman, you." He crushed his lips to hers as she wobbled beneath him. His continuing thrusts drew aftershocks that left her weak.

She felt the pulsing of his cock as he thrust hard, "Ichi… Ichigo…" Her body felt used… she didn't care at all.

He smiled lazily, "Let go, Rukia… just let it come. Don't resist."

…_Don't resist? _Then the raging burn came; her tiny, fragile legs convulsed, vast erotic shocks of ecstasy exploded from her lower regions, releasing violent torrents of indescribable pleasure. Ichigo pulled out just in time to see the younger woman under him tremble and squirt her sweet liquids all over him. His body tensed for one long moment, and he groaned deep in his throat, then finally he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as he reached his steaming orgasm. She swept her bangs from her forehead and stroked his back while her pulse settled. Now she was tender as the fierce passion she once had all dispersed.

"So how you feel?" Ichigo collapsed by her side, "Like a new woman?"

_Unperturbed and languorous… _And now it was over. Rukia shifted beneath him, uncomfortable and awkward now that her desire had been fulfilled. "No," she shivered, his manly fragrance so intoxicating in her nostrils. "...in pain."

He laughed as his toned arm reached around her head to kiss it, "So, you wouldn't do it again?"

She found herself smiling at the question, "See… what you wanna try to do, is create method to where loosing your virginity doesn't hurt as much…Then I just might want to do it all over again…"

"Actually… " Ichigo leaned over her body, his lips directly over hers, "What _I wanna_ do, is this…" and he placed his two fingers in both of her nostrils, wiggling them about.

"HEY!" she struggled, prying his fingers away.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" the orange-haired fellow chuckled.

"Meh," Rukia frowned, _"…Touché…"_


	4. When Good Chemistry Turns Bad…

Rukia woke up early; it must have been around eight in the morning. She sat up with a mini heart attack. Her heart throbbing and pounding as if she had gone on some crazy roller coaster ride. Gosh, had she been at Kurosaki's all night long? She stroked the warm spot on her cheek, realizing that she was lying on Dr. Kurosaki's chest before she woke up. There was a red print on his chest from her cheek. He laid there smiling in his slumber; his hand slithered back to his side as his rippling chest rose for an intense breath. It was as if his body instinctively knew she wasn't close and drifted off to his end of the California king bed.

_Good… he's asleep. _Rukia's eyes fell on the pile of clothes in the floor. The pain between her legs was the sudden reminder of what happened last night. If she stayed, then all of it could happen again. She had to get out of there. She reached down to retrieve the clothes when a hand groped her side and pulled her into the core of the bed. She whimpered like a little abused puppy; her shaken eyes under the stunning irises of her virginity-taker. For a moment, her words were frightened, shaky mumbles until she compelled herself to swallow and speak correctly. "Good… Good morning, Dr. Kurosaki."

"Morning Rukia," his voice was lucid, as if he'd been awake all that time she was panicking silently to herself. His smoky, brown eyes gawked at the bundle of clothes she acquired in her small hands. "If you're going to leave without a goodbye, you should at least find the right clothes."

To her dismay, Rukia glanced down at the bundle, realizing it was Dr. Kurosaki's collared shirt and boxers. "Here." She instantly dropped the items between them, her voice thick with nervousness, "Y-you know, I would have said goodbye. I-_I_… didn't want to wear out my welcome."

"Oh really?" The doctor raised a brow of curiosity.

"Yes. You've put so much effort into the hospitality, it would be quite rude to take it all for granted."

She was so hot, innocent, and quick-witted. Ichigo just wanted to taste her some more— one time _just _wasn't enough. Rukia felt his grip tighten around her petite waist in response. A soft kiss approached her forehead, and she found herself snuggling close— almost willingly. Ichigo tightened his arms around her a little bit more. This time, the cunning man smiled an avid, lustful smile.

"True, but you won't ever have to feel that way… not with me…" His lips tickled the slope of her neck, dragged to her shoulder, all the way down her trembling arm, then to her bare chest. His actions made her bones dance with crawling satisfaction. In the intensity of it all, Rukia hesitated, stiffening her neck at his irresistible lips.

"…That's pleasant, Dr. Kurosaki, but… uh—"

"Please…," the man's nose nudged her hot pink cheek, grasping her sweet scent in the depths of his lungs, "...call me Ichigo." He straddled her hips, moving her hips gently against his, licking his lips. He wanted to really tease her and persuade her.

Comprehending the man's words, a soft moan escaped her lips, "Ichi…go…," Rukia breathed, swallowing so she wouldn't choke on her own saliva. Suddenly, her feelings from last night seemed to come back and strengthen with every teasing touch he administered. He grabbed her hips, squeezing them softly as they sat up together, his face buried in her neck once more and kissing up and down, licking her soft flushed skin. She let out another soft moan. She hated how she found herself weak under his touch.

"Rukia," he growled softly in her ear. She could feel him riding up on her against headboard, pinning her to the bed, grabbing her wrists, kissing and licking her arms. "You know I want you so badly… don't you?"

"Y-you d-do?" She tried to remain calm. Sex was so new to her, and she wasn't sure how to feel. Was Ichigo forcing himself on her just because he could? Did he like her? Did he see how weak she was every time he touched her? _Was he… using me?_ If he was, what could she do? How could she stop this arousal from pulsating between her legs?

Suddenly, he let go of her arms and slid his hands under her breasts, hands traveling the small ridges her rib cage. He sucked on her neck harder, nibbling out of anxiousness. He wanted her so much more than yesterday. In response, she tugged at his soft orange hair and pressed his face further into her neck as she let a few words escape her trembling lips, "More… give me more…" It didn't matter if it would hurt a second time; she didn't care. Ichigo looked down smiled at the small woman, squeezing her perky breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingertips, and eliciting slightly louder moans. Neither had to fight with each others' clothing. Damn, being already naked was definitely a plus.

The sheets were damp with their heat and Rukia's sweet cum. Rukia was totally ready for him again. Like him, it didn't take much for her to get hot. Maybe she would enjoy it more this time. He retrieved a condom from his nightstand drawer and put it on. "…More, huh?" the doctor mused lightly as Rukia whimpered a desperate _yes_ in response. Abruptly, he took Rukia by the shoulders and pushed her downward in the core of the bed, his lips nipped a little and tugged, revealing a fresh hickey on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her pussy against his cock. Without a doubt, he knew she could feel him getting harder by the second.

He grabbed her legs, wrapping them his waist, thrusting between her legs before he slid his hard thickness inside her. "This time, you'll like it…" He could feel the anticipation and see it in her eyes as he began to spread her legs wider.

"I'll… like… it…?" She was interrupted by the shock of his full force penetration. He was pounding into her wet pussy at a savage pace. Rukia could feel it now, that physical friction within her inner walls. Only this time, Ichigo slammed into her roughly. It was mind-boggling. She couldn't stay focused at all, but Ichigo was staring down at her small bouncing breasts, one free hand fondling a perfect nipple. Rukia's head was swimming with the vision of him surrounded by the morning glow of the hot sun peaking through his massive bedroom window. His hand left her breast to meet the other one then gripped her neck softly while he fucked her swiftly. "Mmmmm-mmmmm-mm… Ichi…go…" Her voice was strained, and her juices flowed freely between them.

Slowing his thrusts, he brought his mouth down to hers, dipping his tongue inside softly between her lips. Her desperate hands touched his sweaty abs, aroused at how they pulled and constricted each time the doctor thrust. The sensation was marvelous when he paused to pull out a few inches. He raised her up to where she depended on her forearms, fucking her even faster, showing no mercy at how much pain she was in. Thankfully, she experienced none of the sort and was amazed that she enjoyed it. Her moans were soft and airy then eventually stopped as she began to hold her breath. She wanted to grab him and take him deeper but a sensual shock interrupted those thoughts. "I… I feel it…"

"Yes," his whole body tensed with quakes of electric pleasure. "Come all over me," he said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his own release. Very quickly, she exhaled with a full on cry of pleasure as the pulse of her orgasm squeezed from her onto Ichigo.

"Shit!" she could feel her orgasm from the tip of her sopping clit to the tips of her tiny curling toes. "Oh my god… Dr. Kuro— Ichigo… I…"

"Not. Finished." The man's voice was filled with heavy wrath. Ichigo drove into poor Rukia with all his might. An immense, punishing strength that she was frightened of. Her lower regions never felt so awakened. This new firing rage she felt nearly tore her insides apart. She cried out multiple times. The air was literately stolen from her lungs, and it drove tears from her eyes, but she gripped tight to his ass cheeks and squeezed.

"F-fuck!" she choked.

He suddenly pulled out, and Rukia felt hot splatters of cum shooting across her chest. The orange-haired fellow was moaning loudly as more splattered everywhere. _I'm a slut… _Rukia froze there, her body shivering as he squeezed the last bits of cum from his cock. She stared at him with pure curiosity. _Does he think I'm slutty? Is that why we had sex again— because he knew he could get it?_

After a moment, Ichigo rolled over, heaving a sigh of satisfaction. "Pretty good?" Ichigo shot a confident gaze at the little woman beside him. "Still wet behind the ears… I guess…" Rukia wondered what he meant.

"Huh…? Do you mean me or you?" she blinked. That didn't make any sense. Her thoughts were distracted by his low laughter.

"Never mind."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably from the question. It was awkward laying there without a purpose now. The desire they had together was diminished and dispersed quickly, leaving a loud silence ringing in her ears. She really didn't want to overstay her welcome, but she didn't want to run like a scared bunny, either. Yet, Rukia yawned softly, feeling those troubled eyes growing heavy with every thought. "What... _what _happens in these situations," she yawned again. "After having… you know…"

"What happens after sex?" He sat up on his forearms, brown eyes gawking her half-covered body, "Ah, you mean the aftermath?"

The little woman yawned again, pulling some more silk covers over her. "Yeah."

Ichigo could see how tired she was getting and just shook his head. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then rolled onto his back, staring at the white ceiling. "You sleep. I guess…" She watched him in silence, surprised by the look of uncertainty in his eyes. Wouldn't he know? Of course if he wanted her to leave, he wouldn't exactly say so. Perhaps, he'll give her clues instead.

Meh _who _knows?

* * *

Ichigo whistled the whole afternoon- whistling a tune that even made his dog look at him funny. For now, he cleaned up the house, putting things in their proper place, especially Karin's games and her articles of clothing that happened to be strewn everywhere in the living room. After a little light cleaning, he was planning to make a hot lunch for his two girls— Karin and his beloved Rukia. He frowned walking into the kitchen with that thought in mind. As happy as he was to take the virginity of that small woman lying upstairs in his bedroom, he knew Rukia wasn't into him. Even when they had their lovely morning sex session, he could see Rukia was only playing along as a pawn in his own wicked desire.

And rightfully so, if she wanted it. He sighed, confused. Maybe she didn't want sex. Maybe she feared him and what he would do if she didn't comply with him this morning. It was true, he had so many sexual fantasies about her, and he thought about half of them last night as he watched her sleep. One thing was for sure, his eyes would never look at another woman for as long as he lived. From now on, Rukia was the only thing that would occupy his thoughts until they were official.

Before he started cooking, he walked upstairs to check on Rukia.

* * *

A slow smile spread across her face as she rolled over in the bed. A light ringing in her ear made her jolt up with dismay. Her heart thumped as she realized she was alone in the bed and her phone was ringing. Shit! Hanataro! Rangiku! Holy moly, Byakuya! Rukia rushed to the sound of the ringing, pulling silk covers along the way. She began digging like a mole rat in a pile of clothes till she found her phone, "Hello!"

"_Thank heavens, right number."_

"Huh?" Rukia blinked.

"_It's Hanataro." _Suddenly the man giggled nervously, _"How was work yesterday?"_

The muscles in Rukia's small face relaxed. She took a deep breath and half smiled into the phone, "It was great. I'm just glad to be off today." She was thankful enough to know that she hadn't missed their date. Yet, her relief was short-lived when she realized she had to survive her nii-sama's wrath at home before she could do anything.

"_That's good," _he wanted to tell her that he couldn't wait to see her lovely face, but that sounded so creepy. _"I'm holding out over here. I just have a few hours left." _Suddenly Rukia could hear a loud boom, _"Ow!" _Hanataro whimpered into the phone.

"Are… are you okay?" she gasped.

"_GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LITTLE RASCAL. ALWAYS A-RUNNNIN' MAH PHONE BILL UP!"_

"Um… Hanataro?"

"_Err, I have to go, I'll see you today at two," _he pressed his face into the phone whispering, desperately trying to get in that last bit of his farewell before his grouchy grandpa smacked him again. _"…Later Rukia…"_

"…Bye?"

_Click._

She messed with her phone some more before finding her clothes.

_"You have one voicemail— Today— at seven o'clock am._

_Beep— _

_Hello Miss Kuchiki. This is Mr. Takahashi calling from Gotei University of Tokyo. I'm notifying you that your fee of 2,500 euros is past due. Please, if you need any help or have any questions, please call at this num-" _

_click._

"Uck, shut up…" She found herself wanting to cry, but she just gathered some of her things and held in her tears. "I'll be able to pay… just two paychecks should be enough." She found her bra and blue blouse and put them on. Her underwear and pants where on the other side of the bed. She felt like a slut grabbing them and putting them on in a room that wasn't hers. If that wasn't enough to make her sick, she glanced in the mirror to find Ichigo's gift on her neck— a hickey. After all that, she still couldn't figure out why she was still here. This wasn't like her at all.

Byakuya was probably worried sick, and Rangiku would love to hear the shocking news. She should have felt content; yet she couldn't help but feel as if she were being used. But, in a way, wasn't she using Dr. Kurosaki, too? She couldn't see if he liked her or just wanted her for what she had. More than that, she was afraid he would take things too far one day if they continued. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't allow herself to be used by the likes of him again. But she immediately stopped what she was doing when she heard footsteps.

Her heart began to beat faster, "Ichigo?" Had he heard her talking to herself? There was no response. She grimaced at the silence. Maybe she was hearing things. This house was way to big for one person; great place for hearing the paranormal…

* * *

Ichigo walked back downstairs, shaking his head to clear his old thoughts. Very quickly, he laid out the meat and vegetables on the counter top for his lunch idea. Karin approached the kitchen yawning. She stood there watching her brother, her chin on the edge of the island, resting there until he said something or noticed her. She had slept all morning, and the best thing he could do was say hello, but he never did. He just whistled like a bird on crack. She grew tired of waiting and raised her chin, frowning at his impeccable whistling.

"What are we doing this week?" Hopefully they would play some more Don Kanonji and pig out on more yummy ice cream. Ichigo promised her a trip before she went home. When was that? "What week are we going to Italy?" Every year, he used a month of vacation time to take Karin anywhere she wanted around the globe. This year it was Italy. How ironic they had one extra ticket. Perhaps Rukia would like to go?

Actually the woman would probably say no. She barely knew him. Just a hunch.

Unexpectedly, their white Siberian Husky nudged his cold wet nose against the young girl's leg startling her to death. "Philly!" she giggled happily as the dog nudged her with his head. "Seriously Phillip… don't scare me like that." Karin shook her head sighing, "…darn dog…"

Ichigo smiled, thinking she looked adorable with her little attitude. She continued to pet the dog giggling, already distracted. He started the dishwasher, wiped his cold hands dry, and turned to regard his sister carefully. Ichigo took out a big sharp knife and started to slice some carrots and potatoes; his eyes drifted to the small dark-haired girl. "Karin, do you remember that extra ticket we have?"

Karin looked up from petting the blue-eyed dog. "Yeah?" her lip curled. "What about it?"

"Would you care too much if I asked Miss Kuchiki to join us?" He paused waiting for the girl to respond. Karin grimaced, stomping her feet and slamming her fists on the marble table. _I guess that's a no._

"Hell no! You said it would just be the two of us!" Karin screamed, jumping up and down. "You never keep your promises ever! You don't even care!"

"Hey. I always care, and I always keep my promises. I promised you we would go to Italy, right?" He watched the girl as her face began to relax, confirming with a nod. "Okay, how about for letting her go, I'll will get you a room by yourself?"

Karin blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yup."

_Holy nuggets, he must really like this girl. _"You got yourself a deal, _Strawberry_."

* * *

Rukia was fully clothed now, and she gathered her purse and proceeded to walk downstairs, grabbing at her neck. In a way, she felt like a new woman physically, but mentally, she felt like a slut. Not many virgins would do what she did. _"Virginity is something you share with someone you love…"_

_Right…_

His words were true, _BUT _she did _NOT _love Dr. Kurosaki. _So what do you do in these type of situations? _she muttered to herself. _What do you do when you don't love the person but have had sex with them?_ Should she be causal about this and never mention sex again? Should she start avoiding Kurosaki? Abruptly, the smell of fresh stew filled her lungs, quickly halting her thoughts for a moment. Then the man himself emerged, standing in the middle of the hallway. She took in his appearance carefully. His loud orange hair was spiked, as always. He wore different khakis, and his shirt was a causal sky blue. "You don't want to stay for lunch?" he questioned Rukia, his head titling imperceptibly to the kitchen door for her to join them.

"Actually, I have to go," Rukia muttered, gripping her purse strap. "I have to be somewhere at two."

He seemed disappointed; his face fell little. "Well… do you have a minute?"

She sighed, "Well…um…"

"Trust me, it won't take long." The clock turned twelve just a second after.

Rukia threw her head back when Ichigo vanished. She surrendered, sauntering into the massive kitchen. To her shock, Karin was sitting there quietly, emotionless but alert. The little girl's eyes rotated to the woman as soon as she appeared. Ichigo cleared his throat, and his hands elegantly rested on the marble island.

"Well… Karin and I are going to Italy for a week, and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Rukia froze.

"I mean if that's okay. We can talk to your school if we need to…"

Rukia's eyes fell on Karin who continued to sit quietly. The one time she needed that girl to butt in and protest, she kept her mouth shut. Unless… unless, they had already talked about it before she came down. "Thanks, but no thanks." She shook her head, "I couldn't allow you to pay for me…"

"It's fine, Rukia. The airline company sent me one extra ticket. I was going to send it back, but why do that when I could give it away?"

"Eh?" Rukia blinked, looking at Karin again. "Is it okay with Karin? I mean I don't think she would enjoy—"

"I'm okay with it," Karin hopped off the stool and tugged on Rukia's hand. "It's going to be so fun, Miss Coo-chie! Say you'll join us!"_ I want my own room! _"Oh please!" The child's demeanor was so sweet it was scary; even though she said her last name wrong again. "Pleeease!" She jumped up and down, to and fro.

The little woman couldn't believe it, "I… I have to think about this." _WHY IS HE ASKING ME TO GO TO ITALY? _This was just supposed to be a one time sex deal. _Why was he asking this? _With Karin on her arm, she couldn't refuse again— not right now. "Err Ichigo can I talk to you outside? Please." She tried to smile; she reached down to grab the little girl's hand and patted it before letting go.

"Sure," he shrugged.

She paced outside where she waited at the car. Seconds later, the man came out with a small grin. He was chill and calm as ever. Brown eyes seemed to twinkle in the afternoon light. Okay, he was cute, but still. She didn't see a chance of commitment or a relationship with him. "I can't go. I just couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

He was so nosy. She wanted to scream, _N__one of your business! _But the woman sighed, opened up the car, and put one foot inside. "Because. I have business to take care of here. I have things to do and things to pay for…" Ichigo raised a brow at her. "…I just can't leave what I'm doing to go to Italy for a week."

Ichigo partially smiled, "Things like?"

Rukia scowled, "Like bills and school and work!" On a sadder note, if she did leave with him, she wouldn't have enough on her paycheck to finish paying off her fees when she got back. And… what would Byakuya say? He wouldn't allow her to go to another country! Not while she was in college! And certainly not with a man she barely knew! She plopped down in the car seat, turning on the ignition. "I can't, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

Ichigo's arm was resting on the roof of the Benz. His smile never left his face; instead it turned into a partial grin again, "What if I paid you to go?"

"Huh?" she froze again, looking up with an eerie suspicion, one eye twitching, "What do you mean… _pay me_?" _L__ike a whore or something? What the fuck!_ _Calm down Rukia, it's not like that… _she hoped.

"I'll pay you two thousand euros if you go with us to Italy."

"Is this a joke?"

Strangely, he was serious. _You wish. _The doctor shook his head slowly, with wide eyes, "Rukia, I wouldn't joke about this…"

She needed money… yes. But she wasn't about to get it from this guy. She didn't even want her brother's help. She was fine with struggling if it meant not depending on someone. Besides, it would be one more thing she would have to pay back in the end. "You think I need your money?" she growled, small hands gripping the steering wheel.

Ichigo's hand left the roof of the car. He shrugged his shoulders, curling his bottom lip, "I would say so…"

Rukia's lashes fluttered angrily, "Excuse me? And how do you register that?"

"Just a hunch," he replied sensibly.

"Hunch?" Rukia could feel a vein snake across her forehead. That was the most absurd excuse yet! "Listen here, I don't need your money. I have more than enough. If I didn't, I wouldn't be seeking it from you… so have a pleasurable trip to Italy." She was just about the slam the door shut when the doctor opened his mouth again.

"Speak for yourself." He stuck his hands in his pockets, apathetic and unaffected by Rukia's wrath. He figured in this kind of situation, he needed to be careful of what came out of his mouth, especially with a small woman like Rukia. Someone like her could be lethal. "You're the one who owes 2,500 euros, not me." Unfortunately, he _figured_ out too late.

"EXCUSE ME!" She was speechless for a cool second, but briskly, her face turned a blistering red, realizing that those footsteps she heard coming up the stairs were Ichigo's. He had been listened through the cracked door while she was checking her voicemail. It was the only logical explanation for how he knew that information. This was probably how he derived his plan to take her to Italy! "You… _you_ egotistical, _Grey Poupon_, pompous, rich, bastard!" Ichigo blinked as she continued, her violet eyes twitched in rage, "I wouldn't accept money from you if I was your mom and down to my last damn baked bean, ya got that?"

"Sure…" Ichigo backed off, his face pulled into a straight expression. He had never been bitched at like that before. "I got _ya_," he mocked.

"Well good!" She shot daggers from her eyes, "Goodbye, Dr. Kurosaki. I hope you have—" She frowned as the orange-haired fellow began to chuckle. She hesitated, her brows raised past her hairline, "What's so _damn _funny?"

"Nothing." His lip curled, "I guess to seriously insult someone, you have to get personal." He stared motionlessly as Rukia slammed her door. It all sounded like gibberish. Rukia didn't mind his words. She quickly turned up her nose, rolling down the window and _humph-ed, _"Your point?"

"Well," Ichigo shrugged, deadpan. "Just that my mom has been dead since I was nine," he sighed, backing away towards the massive house. "Doesn't get any personal than that, _huh_, Rukia?" He turned around and left the woman with her mouth open. _His mother… was dead? And I pretty much insulted her… How… how could I say that?_ Ichigo ambled into the house, and seconds later, the door closed. And the cold silence of outside never seemed so dead.

* * *

Can I get some honest feedback? Thanks for all who review~


	5. Could it Get Any Worse?

**_PLEASE READ_**

_Okay, I've gotten a few pms and some reviews about the flow of this fic, and I bet others are wondering too. First of all, I know the lemon is early. I meant to do that. It opens more doors for the future. Some reviews state that Rukia personality doesn't match how she really is in the anime. Lol, I don't want to stick to the character's "Original personality." Yes, Rukia is this strong willed person who would never lose her virginity after barely knowing someone. Rukia wouldn't worry about something like virginity. Well I've made it clear that she knows it isn't that big of a deal in other chapters and in one, I explain it a lot further._

_No she isn't cheap… and she isn't a slut though she thinks she is. Lord._

_Also, Ichigo does like her… a lot. He would never try to take advantage of her. I even deleted some dialog to fix this assumption. Right now, Ichigo will come off at this jerk but it will all play out! Lastly, I do plan to explain the resemblance of Karin and Ichigo and if they share mothers. —I know the flow seems a bit all over the place but I promise that it will all make sense. For now, just read and enjoy!_

_And even if you can't picture something happening, just step out of the box and try… OH! And before criticizing in a review about something, make sure I haven't explained it yet. Lol Thanks guys Enjoy!_

* * *

Quietly, she tiptoed into the house and closed the door.

Rukia realized sneaking back into her house was the third worst mistake she made with in twenty-four hours. The first was going over to Dr. Kurosaki's house, and the second was sleeping with the damn man. First of all, she claimed herself to be a stern independent woman, one who takes care of things, pays her bills and goes to school. But here she was, shunning all of that for one night with Ichigo. Even though she didn't wanna go in the first place!

But, if it had been anyone else who tried to sweet talk her into sex, she would have slapped them silly and left with pride. However, the fact she didn't do that when Ichigo offered, confused her to no end. Why did she let it happen? To make matters worse, why the fuck did she do it again? As if one time wasn't bad enough. The flow of events following up to today seemed way too unnatural and bizarre for her. It was almost as if Ichigo had planned it all. Right from when they first met at the dating joint— to meeting her again at her job— down to asking her to go to Italy. Plus, Dr. Kurosaki wanted to pay her for going. Was he really trying to help her out?

_"I'll pay you two thousand euros… if you go with us to Italy."_

_"Is this a joke?"_

_"Rukia, I wouldn't joke about this…"_

Didn't matter if he was really joking or serious, it was over now… The argument was done and she couldn't take back her words. Gosh, those hurtful words she said about his deceased mother. Rukia felt so bad. It was better this way. It was wrong, but this was better. Maybe she wouldn't see Ichigo again. Actually, she hoped after that confrontation, there wouldn't be a next time. _Some things just were made to end bad and that's just the way it is…_

_Creeeaaak_, went the stairs as her small feet reverberated on steps. Hard to believe, that the stairs that were perfectly quiet any other time, were now tremendously loud when she was trying to be quiet. Hell, Byakuya would definitely know she was here now, if he didn't know already—

"…Almost… there." the woman reached the last step, feeling a slight rush of joy. She would try to shower and try to meet Hanataro on time.

"Rukia…" And that's what she was afraid of. She slowly turned around, facing the tall man with shame.

"Good… good afternoon nii-sama." Rukia tried to smile.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya crossed his arms elegantly, looking rather indignant.

Breath Rukia, he doesn't seem too mad.

"Well Rangiku and I—"

"Miss Matsumoto was here last night." he interrupted. "Apparently, she was looking for you too…"

Rukia almost fainted. Rangiku was _here_? "You met… Rangiku?"

"Unfortunately." her brother frowned at that thought. Rangiku must have been a hoot.

I must think of something, she insisted as one drop of sweat rolled down her face. "Forgive me. I'll have to be careful next time." Byakuya changed his demeanor, "We were at party when we got separated. She must came here thinking I was home. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"So where were you then?" he wondered, loosening his gaze on the small woman.

"I stayed over at a friend's house. Since it was much too late to drive home." Rukia answered smoothly. She hated to lie but what would Byakuya say if she said: _"I went on a date with this guy I met…"_

"Please Rukia." Byakuya sighed, putting one hand on his hip while the other one massaged his temples, "Call me next time. You could have been in danger and I would have never own."

"Yes sir," she bowed, "I will call you next time.

"And please…" Rukia stopped to regard her brother once again, "…help your friend. She seems to make poor wardrobe choices. To the point that it's a little scary…"

Rukia blinked. "Um," she could feel the lump in her throat, " Yes… I will try…"

* * *

…_They've got_  
_A power and a force_  
_that you've never blah, blah, blah…_  
_Bum, bum, bum—_

_They've got_  
_the ability to morph_  
_and to even up the score._  
_No one will ever take them down_  
_the power lies on… dun, dun, dun…_

"…If you don't turn that dumbass song off…"

"Quiet strawberry! My favorite part is coming up!" Karin began to hum again.

"Oh for crying out loud! You don't even know the whole song…"

"SOO?" Karin rolled her eyes. So what if she didn't know the damn song? That ten second part she _did know _was about to come on and she was gonna fucking _own _that shit. With the windows down in the escalade, wind blowing through her dark strands, the little girl shouts—

_Go! Go! Power Rangers! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN—_  
_Go! Go! Power Rangers! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN—_  
_Go! Go! Power Rangers!_

_MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERRRRS!_

She starts kicking her short legs enthusiastically. _DUN, DUN, DUN!_

"Oh for the love of…" Ichigo gripped the steering wheel. "Ok, I'm turning it off now…"

"DON'T!"

"We're in my car…" he stated the obvious, "…and this is my radio."

"But _my iPod _ is hooked to _your_ radio…" Karin retaliated frowning.

"You're right." He glared at her evilly, "And… I can let you off on the side of the road along with your iPod if you want."

"But, _but_ what if I got kidnapped… Isshin would kill you…" Ah yes, Karin was his dad's little _bwaby_… He swore he loved the girl more than life itself.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, finally parking the car in the super mart parking lot, then turned back sighed at the worried girl, "Trust me Karin, they'd bring you back."

_Humph…_The girl crossed her petite arms, glowering evilly.

They walked into super mart when Karin looked up again, "What's got you so grumpy?" she grimaced at the irritated man fighting with the tangled shopping carts.

"What?" Ichigo growled, "Nothing… I'm fine."

He seemed butt hurt and his mood left the little one wondering, "Rukia left you huh?"

"Left me?" Ichigo's eyes twitched, "What? Rukia and I weren't even dating." he pulled the cart out with force. He wouldn't tell Karin about him and Rukia's argument. Which, no doubt, could have been prevented. He didn't have to make a big deal about his mom, and he was sure he had a good enough comeback to beat Rukia's insult. Thinking now, he didn't have to rub in that she owned 2,500 euros. Rukia finding out that he eavesdropped on her business, probably made her mad and react crazy.

"Please Ichigo, I heard the whole conversation." Karin admitted as she hopped into the back of the shopping cart. "That sounded a lot like break up."

"…You're the one who owes 2,500 euros… not me."

_"EXCUSE ME! You… egotistical, grey poupon, pompous, rich, bastard! I wouldn't accept money from you, if I was your mom and down to my last damn baked bean, ya got that?"_

_"WELL FUCK YOU!"_

_"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN ASS FUC—!"_

"Ok, that last part you made up… that never happened." The doctor assured his sister who rolled her eyes. "…How does a seven year old girl know about breaking up more than her brother does anyway?

"My friends always talk about it on _Myface _all the time."

"Myface?" he blinked, "Gosh, you actually have an account on that thing? You aren't even old enough…"

"Don't change the subject!" Karin raised her arms dramatically, forming her hands into claws, "This is what really happened with you and Rukia!" She grumbled, "Muhaha…"

_"EXCUSE ME! You… egotistical, grey poupon, pompous, rich, bastard! I wouldn't accept money from you, if I was your mom and down to my last damn baked bean, ya got that?"_

_"Yeah I got ya, bitch. AND I hope you got my forty zillion euros for when I sue your ass! That's right, I AM SUING YOU FOR ILLEGALLY VERBAL ABUSING MY DECEASED MOTHE—!"_

"Psh." the man shook his head, "That's impossible… and stupid." He pushed the cart into the breakfast aisle.

"It is not." Karin growled.

"You can't sue someone for a zillion euros… zillion is not a number. Plus, such a case would get thrown out because it's so stupid." He retrieved two boxes of cereal and handed them to Karin. "And for the record… we weren't together." _We slept together… that's all, _he thought pulling another two boxes. "Besides… Breaking up requires the phrase… _I'm breaking up with you… _Just sayin."

The girl giggled, "Oh well… she deserves to get sued, she talked about your mom!"

His lip curled, practically uttering softly enough for his sister not to hear, "But… She didn't mean to…"

Leopard stiletto heels clunked on the tile floor. A tall woman in a red mini tube dress and a black leather jacket made her way in front of them. Ichigo and Karin both halted, watching the damsel push her cart, swaying her hips down the aisle.

She was tall, blonde and hot. The woman looked familiar but couldn't his finger on it.

"Now that's what you need." Karin watched Ichigo's eyes pry away from the woman and back at her with a death glare. Sorry, but Rukia was still the one for him.

"No…"

* * *

Spazoli's wasn't all that crowded. It was a small place with the capacity of at least twelve to fourteen people. She hoped to get a good spot, but to her shock, the hostess greeted her at the door.

"You must be Rukia."

Rukia blinked confused, "How do you know—"

"A man name Hanataro Yamada has been looking for you. Poor guy," The woman answered with an attitude. "We all thought his date bailed out him. I guess he'll be happy to know you didn't bail…"

She followed the woman, feeling horrible, "I wouldn't do that."

But the woman looked back, her eyes rolling in disbelief. "Yeah, I bet." She led her to the back of the restaurant to a table in the corner. There he was, sitting with a menu and six other entrees around him.

"Hanataro?" Rukia mumbled enough for him to look up in curiosity. Quickly, the man put down the menu.

_Take a deep breath._ "H-hello Rukia." he shuddered. _Wipe the sweat off your hands._ _Clean your face._ He took a napkin, realizing he had been eating comfort foods till she arrived and he must have looked like a glutting beast.

"I'm sorry I was late." Rukia bit her lip, "I'm always late." she admitted, "…of course you know that." she beamed a tiny embarrassed laugh.

"It's okay." Hanataro forced out a laugh. He really couldn't believe that he was going on a date with a girl. Not just any girl… but a girl like Rukia. The waitress suddenly arrived and already and was waiting on Rukia.

"Hm…" She gazed at the menu, " I think I'll get the individual pizza platter." Most importantly, she made sure it cheap was enough just incase Hanataro insisted on paying. "And a iced tea."

"Sweet or unsweet?" the waitress yawned boringly.

"Err, sweet." Rukia answered, handing back the menu.

"So where do you work again?" Hanataro smiled nervously, "…remind me."

"Oh, at Juju's Flower Store down the street. I've been working there since I started college." she admitted.

"Oh I see." He nodded, "Well you know I work at the gas station." he forced out another laugh and when she didn't seem to respond, he got nervous. He cleared his throat, "With my grandpa." he added.

"Oh I figured. He seemed be mad when you were on the phone today…" She watched him blush as he scratched his head.

"Heh. Yeah…" he tried to move to something else. "It a family business but my grandpa runs the whole thing. My parents help every once in a while. It's the only time I really see them… It gets so lonely at my house, I'm actually happy to see them." Hanataro giggled, "You know?"

"Oh." Rukia sighed, "Well I live with my brother so yeah…"

"Oh just your brother, what about your parents?"

"I didn't know my parents. I was adopted into my brother's family." she said in a small voice. "And my biological sister died when I was really young."

Dang definitely crossed a line now. Here he was trying to get her to like him, and he brought up something that she probably didn't want to remember. _Real nice_. He needed to fix this dull mood and fast. He could redeem himself with asking about her interests. He sighed. _Gosh, she looks uncomfortable_. And not the kind of discomfort he usually saw from a girl. Generally, a girl's discomfort says something like, _"I'm nervous but this date is fun…" _but Rukia's discomfort reeked, _"I'm offended but I'm here because I feel sorry for you."_

"Sorry…" He said gently to her.

"Huh?" Rukia raised a brow, "For what?"

"For asking about your… well you know…" he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it… being adopted is not something that bothers me at all." She lied.

The mood is still dull._ I ruined it… _why was it so hard to find the best way to handle this situation? That's when he noticed her shirt. "Hey, you've gone to the comic con of Tokyo this year? Lucky you."

There was a crease between Rukia's eyebrows and the corners of her mouth lift up as she looks down at her black Wonder Woman shirt, "Oh yeah! I go every year." her warm smiles lifts the mood to happier one.

"I have never been." Hanataro admitted, shyly smiling. "But I heard it's awesome." her silence was killing him, "Err maybe we can go together." That was dangerous for him to say but he couldn't have asked for a better response.

Finally the awkwardness lightens. "I would love that Hanataro. I think you would enjoy it." She decides not to say anything more.

Hanataro twiddles his thumbs nervously. Man, if he only had the guts, this would be the part when he would tell her how pretty she was. There has never been a girl he wanted to say that so badly. In the back of his head, he knows his brain would never allow that to happen ever, but this is the first time he ever thought he could. _Kudos._

Unexpectedly gun shots went off—

"EVERYBODY, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

_Oh my!_ Rukia's heart dropped. She felt her heart clench in an icy grip once she understood what was going on. It was almost like she was in a bizarre dream. Abruptly, all the customer's heads whipped around at once towards the entry of the small restaurant where two men dressed in black hooded jackets and jeans. They came barging in through the glass doors, each wearing a black ski mask that simply showed their mouth and eyes. If their appearance and crude outburst wasn't enough of a hint of their intentions, the pistols in their hands certainly clarified it for everyone.

…All was silent.

"DAMN IT! I SAID NOW! GET ON YOUR KNEES WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, AND NO ONE GETS HURT! PEOPLE! LETS GO NOW!"

The panic that came in the form of high pitched screams and alarmed gasps from the other people made her even more scared. Her luck that she would witness a robbery. Now she could mark _that_ off her list.

The first robber, seemed to be the one calling the shots, growled once more at the customers, shouting out commands left and right while waving his gun around with one hand. "MONEY AND PERSONAL ITEMS ON THE TABLE NOW!

The second guy wasted no time going around picking up purses and wallets. It wouldn't be long until the reached the back. Rukia dropped to the floor in submission before her head got blown off. Oh how she wanted to go home… Suddenly she realized Hanataro hadn't budged. Quickly she tugged on the bottom of the man's pants. "Hey get down here… you wanna get killed?" Rukia whispered loudly.

But the childlike man reacted to the intruders' presence almost like they were just another group of customers, "Wait here." the man seemed so calm but Rukia knew he had to be shaking in his shoes. If he was going to prove how great he was, now wasn't the time…

The second robber paused noticing, what looked like to him, was a stubborn customer. He raised the gun at Hanataro. "On the ground now!"

He studied their unexpected guests carefully, absorbing every feature of their plain attire and abrupt movements. "Please sir, I ask you to put down your gun…" the man shuddered.

_O-M-G SERIOUSLY._ Rukia peeked from under the table. _He's going to die!_

"Are ya kidding me?" the man laughed through his mask, "You wanna die today, eh?"

Hanataro swallowed hard as the man aimed the gun closer to his chest. On a brighter note, by their voices, he could tell they were younger, perhaps a bit younger than him. That was good… and bad. Them being younger meant he hand a chance of stopping them, verses if they were older men. This probably meant they were inexperienced. That was the good part…

Suddenly the gun clicked and Rukia quickly covered her ears. Her date was really going to die and she was gonna witness it. Then, before her mind could comprehend it, a hand snatched her up in one quick movement. "On the floor by the count of three… or I'll shoot your little girlfriend!"

Rukia frantically bit her lips, instantly raising her hands terrified. "Please do what he says, Hanataro." _I don't wanna die…_

"One…" the man counted.

He had one shot at this… Hanataro swallowed again.

It was hard to see what her date was planning. Hopefully the damn guy knew Kung fu or something!

"Two…" A lot of the customers were watching the scene play out before them, half expecting there to be more blood shed, and half not caring either way as long as they weren't the ones dead by the end of the day.

Hanataro didn't want to make any extra sudden movements, afraid that the felon would automatically pull the trigger if provoked. One quick move should catch the robber off guard and Rukia would go free. That was all the encouragement he needed to get a move on.

"I'M SERIOUS MAN, I WILL SHOOT HER! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"Please… I ask again, put down your gun…" Rukia wanted to scream. What the hell was wrong with him? _Why won't he do it! _

"Just shoot her already…" the first robber calls to his partner.

_This is it…_ Rukia closed her eyes. _It's over…_

The second robber's eyes twitched as he scrutinized the situation with gun ready, and although he didn't want waste a pretty face such as this girl. He hoped that Hanataro would comply. Too bad he wasn't…The masked man snickered, "And three…"

This was exactly what Hanataro was afraid of… The gun fired loudly, blistering everyone's ears, inducing loud cries of panic ringing fearfully through the humid air…


	6. Please Read: Reconstruction

It's been quite awhile! But I want you all to know, I'm NOT quitting this story. Some my chapters got deleted. In fact, 2 of my stories got deleted by fan fiction. Kinda sucks. It's been hard and I haven't wanted to post anything.

But I am gonna use this opportunity to reconstruct. I have a new plot for this story now and it ties in with the original! Much better. And I will still leave it as "Fancy Lover…" In fact. I will name it "Fancy Lovers." You'll see why. But I think this will be more of a joy to read than before! Please still be patient! I would love to hear your comments and thoughts. I suggest that the story will need to be reread once reconstruction is done.

Laters! Pming me is always appreciated too.


End file.
